Жертва обстоятельств
by Realy
Summary: Жили были А и Б. Они жили в одном доме и дружили с детства. Б был безответно влюблён в А, а А даже не подозревал об этом, как и об ориентации своего соседа.
1. Глава 1: Фотография

**Фотография**

Приветствую тебя, дорогой читатель! Историю, которую сейчас расскажу, я придумала на ходу, не особо вдумываясь. Но когда идея стала навязчивой, подталкивая меня к написанию этого – я написала. Сама по себе история не хранит определённой смысловой нагрузки, и, надеюсь, легко читается.  
С чего бы мне её начать? Может с крепкой дружбы главных героев? Ну, лучше отмечу, что дружили они с начальных классов и вот до сих пор. Может, начнём с того самого момента, как в их жизнь вошли перемены? Они бы всё равно когда-нибудь произошли… Или начать с того, что их итак сложные отношения ещё сильнее усложнились? Но и это бы тоже когда-нибудь да произошло.  
Ну, начнём, пожалуй, с фотографии. Ведь по сути, именно с неё всё завертелось и запуталось…

На электронных часах высвечивалось ровно два часа ночи. Высокий подтянутый шатен в одних трусах-плавках сидел на полу перед ноутбуком, освещающим его побледневшее лицо ещё более блеклым светом. Он в сотый раз перечитывал сообщение, не зная как ему быть. Когда ты общаешься с человеком, заранее понимая, что вряд ли когда-нибудь с ним встретишься, ты можешь позволить себе ложь. Придумать ангела с временными вспышками неизведанной тебе страсти, или изображать из себя какую-нибудь эксцентричную звезду, желающую анонимного общения. Пусть ты и приукрашиваешь свою внешность, не сообщая полного портрета, но при долгом общении, ты не можешь заведомо придумывать себе личность и характер, поэтому ты являешься самим собой. Но вдруг твой собеседник, уставший от простого приятного общения в сети, просит твоё фото.

Парень ёрзал, напряженно думая, что делать. Когда он увидел фото черноволосого красавчика, которое ему с таким рвением передал друг, он сразу понял, что предстоит врать, чтобы получить хоть долю заинтересованности. Он писал, что он загорелый подтянутый и спортивный парень с большими надеждами на будущее. А на самом деле: карие бусинки-глаза, бледная от долгого сидения в четырёх стенах кожа, впалые от голодания щёки – в общем, он ни одной деталью своего тела не был похож на того, кем он хотел казаться ради этого знакомства.

Он порылся в папках с фотографиями, долго переживая и потея из-за совершаемого им поступка. Конечно, он совсем не стеснялся себя, он даже гордился, что уродился таким симпатичным парнем, но что-то в глубине души его тревожило, перед тем, как покопавшись в фотках, он, наконец, нашёл достойную для отправки. Зрение сильно подводило, и перед глазами на мгновение все расплылось. Парень постарался быстрее выбрать изображение и нажал «отправить». Он мысленно обрадовался, что они не общались он-лайн и ответ его собеседник увидит лишь утром или днём, и что оценка его симпатичной мордашки не сейчас угробит его и без того упавшую самооценку.  
Парень выключил ноутбук и улёгся спать, только вот сон к нему так и не шёл. В муках бессонницы прошло три часа, после чего он соскочил с кровати и, наскоро одевшись, вышел из дома. Проснувшийся было пёс, дрыхнувший в углу комнаты после долгого и скучного дня, снова уснул.

Быстро шагая прочь, парень пару раз оглядывался. «Дело совсем не в тебе», – пробубнил он себе под нос. Он каждый день вспоминал то выражение лица своего лучшего друга, с которым тот выплёвывал свои условия их дальнейшего существования. Он хотел его простить за это, потому как понимал, что тому действительно нужна свобода, но были и свои обстоятельства. Конечно, себя он виноватым не считал. Да и вовсе решил, что его лучший друг сам вспылил. Они поселились в этом доме с момента своего совершеннолетия. Оба были бесшабашными студентами, частенько устраивали шумные вечеринки, напивались, купались во внимании девушек. Только одному это всё было не по душе, но он боялся об этом рассказать. Не всё так просто.

Вот им уже по двадцать семь лет, у его друга есть девушка, и она ещё та «корова», а у него никого нет, лишь беспорядочные связи…

– Когда-нибудь я просто не буду открывать дверь! – с порога чёрного выхода из популярного ночного клуба проговорил парень в чёрном фартуке и белой рубашке. Его чёрные волосы всегда стояли торчком – такой уж был стиль, а глаза всегда закрывали круглые солнечные очки. Он даже в школе их носил, а когда в драке их разбили, он тут же купил новые. Ростом он был не так высок, но более мускулист, нежели его поздний посетитель.

Пнув проскрипевшую на петлях дверь, он впустил гостя, а после того, как тот прошёл, закрыл на замок и последовал за парнем в зал. Трудно поверить, что совсем недавно тут зажигала приличная часть города, танцевали красивые девушки, обнимая металлические шесты, ди-джеи крутили пластинки, и этот самый парень в фартуке подавал спиртные напитки, иногда смешивая их с различными сиропами по просьбам посетителей.

– Я тебя сегодня никак не ждал, что-то не так? Саске отказал? – расспрашивал парень, протирая барную стойку. Он очень устал, но старался не показывать этого гостю.

– Дело не в Саске, – тихо пролепетал шатен, нервно покусывая бледные тонкие губы.

– А что же тогда?

– Я… – парень остановил руку бармена, накрыв её сверху своей холодной ладонью. – Шино, давай потом, ты ведь знаешь, зачем я пришёл.

Шино, а именно так звали бармена, замер, покосившись на друга, сквозь тонкие стёкла очков. Конечно, он знал. Он всегда знал, зачем этот парень изредка приходит к нему в конце рабочего дня. А всё началось с обычной «услуги для друга». И после этого он всегда предоставлял другу эту услугу и даже платы за это не брал. Парень глубоко вздохнул, и положил тряпку под стойку.

Они зашли в комнату для персонала и Шино закрыл за ними тяжелую пластиковую дверь. В комнате стоял небольшой шкаф-купе, красный кожаный уютный диванчик и деревянный стол. Шино подошёл к этому столу и опёрся на него руками, опустив голову.

– Киба, это должно быть в последний раз!

– Если ты так не хочешь, что ж не прогонишь?

– Знаю, что если прогоню, то ты точно сдохнешь. Ты себя в зеркало видел? – Шино повернулся к парню и поймал на себе опустошённый взгляд. Ещё на вечеринке по случаю окончания университета, его лицо стало настолько унылым. В школе, да и в университете, он был душой любой компании, девушки вешались на него безо всяких просьб, а он влюблено смотрел на парня и спал исключительно с парнями. Хоть и судьба не раз подбрасывала в его постель сексапильную красотку готовую на всё ради секса с ним. А теперь на него стало страшно смотреть.

Киба оставил замечание приятеля без ответа. Ему и в самом деле давно уже было на всё плевать. С того самого момента, когда его лучший друг сообщил ему о своей помолвке. «корова» тогда так крепко сжимала его в объятиях. От этой парочки за километр чувствовалось счастье. Должен ли он был радоваться, что тот, кого он любит всю свою жизнь предпочёл не его? Да он просто исходил от душащей злости, но выходу ей не давал – сдерживался.

Развязав фартук Шино, и, кинув его на пол, он принялся за пуговицу чёрных брюк, затем расстегнул ширинку. Он почувствовал, как бармен вздрогнул, когда стянул с него брюки вместе с нижним бельём к щиколоткам. Смазкой всегда служили собственные слюни. Нагнув друга к столу, Киба расстегнул пуговицу на своих джинсах и почувствовал, что перед глазами всё плывёт и голову слегка кружит – это состояние давно стало привычным. Он расстегнул ширинку, и немного погладив член, чтобы довести до нужного состояния и размазать слюну перемешавшуюся с выделившейся смазкой, стал медленно толкаться в Шино. Парень вновь задрожал. Он быстро дышал, и жмурил глаза. Иногда он прикусывал губу. Киба старался быть нежным, когда обычно всегда очень резок и груб.

Закрыв глаза, Киба стал рисовать перед собой того самого, кого всегда хотел. Это было самым лучшим средством для получения удовольствия. Он гладил бледную спину Шино, представляя нежный бархат смуглой кожи его лучшего друга. Голова вдруг начала кружиться сильнее, от чего ощущения стали размазанными, непонятными. Он тяжело вдыхал воздух, чаще задерживая дыхание. Его движения стали ещё сильнее, чаще, грубее. Шино извивался под ним, заглушая свои стоны – мыча в ладошку. Кончив Киба замер, на время лёг на друга, вдыхая аромат его туалетной воды, смешанной с запахом пота. А затем ослаб и упал на пол.

Перед глазами всё плыло, голова по-прежнему кружилась. Киба старался сконцентрироваться и вдруг в нос вдарил неприятный запах нашатыря.

– Фу-у, – протянул Киба, отталкивая руку Шино, в пальцах которого была зажата вата.

– Как ты? – взволнованно спросил он.

– Нормально, вроде бы. А что случилось? – Киба зажал голову между коленями, чтобы успокоить головокружение и непонятно откуда взявшуюся боль.

– Как давно ты не спал? – уточнился Шино, наливая в стакан двадцать грамм водки.

– Сутки, может двое… Я не знаю. Может, объяснишь уже, что произошло?

– Ты свалился в обморок, – коротко ответил Шино, и стал тянуть друга за руку. – Вам, Инузуки-сан, лучше хорошенько проспаться, – официально, словно доктор, сообщил парень, подняв приятеля с пола и буквально влив в него приготовленный раствор. – Я отведу тебя домой.

Опираясь на друга, Киба старался вспомнить, что же всё-таки произошло. Не мог же он отрубиться прямо во время секса? Хотя Шино, вроде как, ворчал, что он обкончал ему всю комнату отдыха, и что он итак сильно устал, а ему ещё и убираться пришлось.

Увидев знакомые стены, Киба грустно улыбнулся. Тошнота подбиралась к горлу, и он не стал удерживать эту неприятную жидкость. Шино опять пробубнил несколько отборных словечек в адрес своего нерадивого дружка, но всё же осознал, что в данном происшествии есть и его вина. Он вытер ему рот, какой-то салфеткой, которую тут же выбросил в мусорное ведро, находившееся неподалёку.

– Думаешь, Наруто прав, что мне нужно оставить этот дом ему и уехать к родителям, или снять себе квартиру? Ведь мы, чёрт возьми, вместе покупали его. Я тоже немало денег вбухал, – с отдышкой выговорил Киба.

– С чего вдруг в тебе проснулся скряга? Для богатого парня, которому ничего не стоит зарезервировать целый клуб, чтобы отметить своё день рождение, ты стал слишком скупым. Это плохо! И да. Я считаю, что Наруто прав. Посмотри правде в глаза, Инузуки! – Шино подвёл Кибу к двери, и протянул руку в немой просьбе ключа. Парень задумавшись, стал шарить по карманам, наконец, выудив связку ключей. – Ты в курсе, что Хината улетает в Америку? – продолжил Шино, отпирая двери.

– Как?

– Она просто тоже, устала от этой глупой игры. Тем более, ты же из-за Наруто делал это?

Они вошли внутрь, и наткнулись на второго хозяина дома. Высокий светловолосый парень в спортивном костюме стоял в прихожей, скрестив руки на груди, и строго смотрел на вошедших.

– Ты что, опять напился? – поинтересовался он.

– О, Наруто! Ты ещё дома? А как же работа? Прогуливаешь? – Киба не хотел сейчас ни с кем разговаривать, тем более со своим соседом. Он мечтал поскорее добраться до своей комнаты и залезть под одеяло.

– Э… Хината уехала жить на другой материк… Короче, она его бросила… – как можно спокойней, произнёс Шино. – Я, пожалуй, уложу его спать. У него был очень тяжелый день…

Наруто не стал ничего говорить, и пропустил их к лестнице. Когда они селились в этот дом, Киба сразу решил, что второй этаж будет принадлежать ему, но часто говорил, что если Наруто надумает, то он не против, чтобы их комнаты были рядом. На втором этаже было четыре комнаты, а на первом лишь две. Так же внушительное место занимала кухня и гостиная.

Наруто допил свой кофе и уже хотел уйти, но остался. Попрощавшись с Шино, он направился в комнату друга. Как он и думал, Киба вовсе не спал. Он устало смотрел на ноутбук и кутался в одеяле. Комната Инузуки не была перегружена мебелью, как комната его соседа. Тут был маленький шкаф купе, кровать на которой устроился Инузуки, и небольшой пуф, в котором ютился его любимый Акамару. Пёс даже и не подумал оторваться от просмотра наверняка интересного сна. Большая комната благодаря этому дефициту мебели казалась очень просторной.

– Как ты? – поинтересовался Наруто, усаживаясь на край кровати друга. Он рассеяно растрепал светлые короткие волосы и расстегнул спортивную кофту.

– Я раздавлен! – ответил парень. И он не врал.

Отъезд Хинаты его вовсе не расстраивал, он даже был рад, что его больше не будет мучить совесть из-за этого притворства, что у него будто бы есть девушка, которая на самом деле, была очень хорошим другом. Хьюга Хината была их одноклассницей. Ей нравился Наруто, но тот никогда не смотрел на неё. Киба это сразу заметил. Поначалу, он обманом хотел заставить её держаться от друга подальше, а затем созрел замечательный план. Он подружился с ней, рассказал о своих чувствах, и получил от неё не только сочувствие, но и поддержку, на протяжении десяти лет, она изображала его девушку, хотя на самом деле таковой не являлась. Наруто итак не смотрел на неё, а тут у неё появился шанс стать ему хотя бы другом. Со временем любовь Хинаты к светловолосому красавцу рассеялась, и она стала по-настоящему влюбляться в своего «парня». Когда она открылась Кибе, он долго избегал её. Тогда, в силу того, что у Наруто появилась девушка, он не стал отталкивать Хинату, но как бы ни старался, он не мог испытывать к ней более тёплых и нежных чувств. И вот пришло время сдаваться. Он получил её письмо ещё на прошлой неделе, но так и не читал.

– Понимаю… Меня тоже бросали девушки. Но жизнь слишком короткая, чтобы тратить её на страдания, друг, – Наруто старался быть позитивным. Он потрепал парня по волосам и задумчиво вздохнул, словно стал вспоминать, как это происходило с ним.

– Ни хрена ты не понимаешь! – огрызнулся Киба. – Ты никогда ничего не понимал, и я теряю надежду, что вообще поймёшь. И что ты забыл в моей комнате? – Инузуки не на шутку разозлился и даже приподнялся на локтях. Брови сошлись на лбу.

Наруто лениво поднялся с кровати, но уходить и не собирался. Он смотрел на друга, подбирая слова.

– Я же вижу как тебе хреново, какой же я друг, если брошу тебя в таком состоянии? – он искренне хотел ему помочь, и Киба, чувствуя это, ещё больше злился.

– Чего-чего, а твоей грёбанной жалости мне не нужно! – вновь огрызнулся он. – Иди на работу!

– Сегодня у меня нет занятий, – выдохнул парень. – Я давно хотел с тобой поговорить…

– Ты хочешь этого именно сейчас? – Киба уселся в кровати. Шино уже успел дать ему своими умозаключениями парочку пощёчин, и он вовсе не хотел получить ещё одну порцию. Чувствуя чрезмерную боль в груди, Киба ударил кулаком по стене, которая опасно хрустнула. – Да знаю я! Ты ждешь – не дождёшься, когда моя задница покинет этот дом, и вы с коровой начнёте счастливую жизнь… – знал бы его друг, с каким трудом ему приходится выталкивать из себя эти слова. – Если это всё, то прошу тебя, уйди из моей комнаты! – прокричал он, уже не в силах сдерживать накопившуюся обиду. В тот день, когда его друг сообщил о помолвке, ему не дали ничего сказать.

– Прекрати! – Наруто одарил друга звучной пощёчиной, потому что посчитал это лучшим средством избавления Инузуки от неожиданного гнева. – Сакура не корова, и заруби себе это на носу! Я люблю эту девушку, и не позволю тебе её обзывать. Я не понимаю, чем же она тебе так не нравится, но она нравится мне!

– Вот и замечательно, рад за тебя!

Оба друга орали не жалея связок. Жизнь одного безвозвратно рушилась, а у другого шла как нельзя лучше.

В школе многие косились на Наруто из-за необычной внешности и боялись приблизиться. Конечно, в обществе начальных классов с опаской реагировали на японца с английскими корнями. А так блондинов в Японии было много, но они практически все крашенные. Ну а японец с голубыми глазами не такое уж и удивительное явление, при учете, что многие пользовались разноцветными контактными линзами, да и смешение крови с гражданами других стран, в ходе которых на свет мог появиться голубоглазый японец, тоже никого не удивляло. Киба стал именно тем, кто познакомил его с миром веселья, вовсе не боясь запачкаться, беря его за руку. А теперь этот напыщенный блондин, заставляет его смотать манатки и покинуть их жилище на благо молодой семьи.

Киба выскользнул из-под одеяла и обнаженным предстал перед своим соседом, вовсе не стесняясь наготы.

– Ты пришёл, чтобы окончательно меня добить и выгнать прямо сегодня? Хрен я отсюда уйду! Живи со своей коровой в другом месте, а этот дом мой! – громогласно заявил парень, приблизившись к другу. – Я даже готов выкупить у тебя, твою половину.

Светловолосый тренер по айкидо, скрестил руки на груди и бесстрашно смотрел на Инузуки. С того дня, как Наруто познакомил друга с избранницей его сердца, они чуть ли не каждый день словно подыскивали причину чтобы поругаться, ну по крайней мере Киба точно. Они ругались даже из-за случайной капельки воды на полу кухни. Эта истерия Инузуки длилась уже два года до сегодняшнего дня. Он частенько приходил домой после недели шастанья по ночным клубам. Нередко напивался, не выходя из дома. Несколько раз попадал в больницу по разным обстоятельствам. Наруто старался понять причину такого буянства, но Киба молчал.

– Что с тобой, чёрт возьми, твориться? – спросил Наруто спокойным тоном.  
Конечно, он бы очень хотел попросить друга одеться, потому что не привык долго любоваться на его половой орган, но оставил это замечание при себе, краем сознания понимая, что это лишь подольёт масла в огонь.

Киба молчал. Не мог же он сказать, что это ревность. А Узумаки слишком глуп, чтобы самому до этого додуматься, так что пусть будет в неведении. Инузуки не нашёл ничего лучше, как покинуть комнату и уйти в ванную. Какой там к чёрту сон?

Наруто моргнул, когда за его другом захлопнулась дверь, и уставился на пса, беззаботно спящего на своём тёмно-синем бархатном пуфе. Простояв так какую-то долю времени, он решил уйти – ему вряд ли удастся поговорить с Кибой. Сегодня он намеревался купить что-нибудь в подарок обожаемой невесте, ну и заказать столик в ресторане. Ведь они так и не успели толком отметить свою помолвку.

Когда Инузуки вернулся в комнату, к его счастью Наруто в ней уже не было. Ещё несколько минут назад, он был готов завалить друга в постель и хорошенько трахнуть, но понимал, что сил у него практически нет, только мнимые благодаря гневу. Сморившись окончательно от пережитых приключений, он бухнулся в кровать и уснул.

Первое, что он сделал, когда проснулся, это зашёл на сайт знакомств, ожидая ответа от Саске, который поверг его в шок.

«Не ожидал, что ты окажешься таким горячим блондином. Может, встретимся?» – прочитал Киба. Биение сердца добралось до ушей, и он слушал его ещё несколько минут, прежде чем придти в себя. Он кинулся к папке отправленных писем и открыл своё последнее сообщение к Саске. Когда фото загрузилось на невзрачной белой страничке с массой синих ссылок, Киба резко отодвинулся от ноутбука, запустив в непослушную шевелюру тёмных волос свои длинные пальцы.

– Твою мать!


	2. Глава 2: Знакомство

**Знакомство**

Обычно, обстоятельства служат его величеству Случаю, который чаще, наверное, бывает пьян, раз отдаёт своим слугам такие ироничные приказы. Но в этом и весь смак жизненных неурядиц. Что ж, Инузуки Киба толкнул первую фишку домино, и цепная реакция пришла в действие.

В прошлой главе я уже представила тебе тех самых А и Б. А теперь, дорогой читатель, я намерена познакомить тебя с последним главным персонажем этой истории – С.

***  
Какой образ рисуется перед вашими глазами, когда вам говорят: стройный красивый брюнет с чёрными бездонными глазами, кожей цвета слоновой кости, а так же важный и гордый умник? Думаю, портрет, который вы себе нарисовали это не совсем то… Может убавить немного мускул? Ну, совсем чуть-чуть. Нет! Не такой уж он и худой. Прибавьте больше обаятельности. Да, вот этого парня можно смело назвать Учиха Саске.

Если бы он интересовался женщинами, то за ним бы закрепилась слава непроходимого бабника. Но этот красавчик обращал своё внимание на представителей сильного пола.

Всё началось с бурного романа с двоюродным братом, который по совместительству был ещё и лучшим другом его старшего брата. Им пришлось расстаться, и Саске смело перебросил взор прекрасных тёмных глаз на другую жертву своих сексуальных потребностей. Меняя парней как перчатки, и при этом ни разу не став звездой газетных хроник, он был чрезвычайно осторожен. О его похождениях знали только трое: один из них был его братом, второй – другом, а третья – любопытной одноклассницей. И как только ему исполнилось двадцать пять, он решил остепениться… завести постоянного любовника, и ко всему прочему полюбить. Только у него это всё никак не получалось. Казалось, что все геи в этом городе решили, что романтика дело натуралов и их женщин. Саске тоже так считал, пока ему это не наскучило. Хотелось к кому-то возвращаться, он уже достаточно был одинок.

Учиха-младший никогда особо не торопился на работу, но всегда был в своём кабинете за полчаса до начала рабочего дня. Он садился за стол, включал компьютер и начинал день с просмотра почты. Вот и сегодня он не стал нарушать традиции.

Найдя в списке входящих знакомый адрес, он тут же кликнул на имя отправителя, и перед ним открылась короткая запись со ссылкой на картинку. Учиха быстро прочёл «Я получил такое удовольствие…», затем кликнул на ссылку и браузер явил ему фотографию эрегированного члена с надписью «… что до сих пор нахожусь под впечатлением». Саске ухмыльнулся, изучив фото, и откинулся на спинку кресла.

– О, вижу у тебя хорошее настроение, – в кабинет финансового директора как всегда без стука зашёл ведущий дизайнер самого крупного и известного дома моды «Юмецури» и уселся на диванчике у стены, рядом с которым стоял большой глиняный горшок с вымахавшим до потолка фикусом.

– А тебе опять стало грустно и одиноко в своей студии? – размеренно спросил Саске, закрыв браузер и свернув окно почтовой программы.

– Что за удовольствие хамить лучшему другу с самого утра? – отозвался парень, сложив руки на груди.

Высокого симпатягу с чёрными гладкими волосами, таинственным взглядом чёрных глаз, которые обрамляли длинные пушистые ресницы, мир моды знал под коротким именем Сай. Этот эксцентричный молодой человек создавал вокруг себя атмосферу полнейшего равнодушия так же легко, как и притягивал к себе самые притязательные взгляды полные нежности и излучающие влюблённость. Вкус в одежде у него тоже своеобразный – что-то среднее между подростком и свихнувшейся на моде звезды. В его гардеробе было всё кроме классики. Руководство смотрело на его парой вульгарные наряды сквозь пальцы, ведь парень талантлив. Замкнутый и очень кропотливый в работе молодой человек собирал на себе заинтересованные взгляды самых красивых глаз этой страны. Модели его любили, причём любили в прямом смысле этого слова. Наигравшись, Сай быстро переключался на другую девушку. Он умел играть чувствами женщин, и ему не составляло труда обставить сцену с расставанием так, что девушка чувствовала виноватой себя, а не его. Правда Саске знал, что Сай имеет продолжительные отношения с ведущей моделью их дома моды. Сам же парень этим отнюдь не гордился. Эта женщина была единственной, кого он по-настоящему любил, и у которой всегда был на втором месте. Именно из-за знания этой маленькой детальки из жизни трудолюбивого дизайнера они с Саске и сдружились.

Поначалу, они постоянно подначивали друг друга, и доставляли своим поведением кучу неприятностей окружающим. Ни того ни другого нельзя было назвать склочником, но как только один из них обнаруживался в зоне видимости другого, разрастался скандал. Конечно, молодые люди никогда не допускали драк, да и голоса друг на друга не поднимали, просто обменивались острыми эпитетами. Они могли найти для темы своих перебранок всё что угодно, вплоть до следов оставшихся под грязной обувью. Если тем не находилось сразу, они находились потом, в ходе «интелигентнейшей» беседы в лифте. Странно представить двух парней, которые больше предпочитают тишину и покой, вместо весёлой и шумной обстановки, вдруг меняющих свой характер, если один из них находится в диапазоне радиуса зрения своего оппонента.

Генеральный директор, уставший от этой нелепой войны, которая вела к порче репутации его предприятия, хотел отправить своего сына работать к другу, если Саске не возьмётся за голову и не прекратит «это безобразие», цитируя величественного Учиха Фугаку. Это заявление немного умерило его злость, и он изо всех сил старался игнорировать их нового дизайнера.

Саске не сразу стал финансовым директором, он начинал ещё студентом с прохождения практики в доме моды своего отца. Хоть он и был всего лишь помощником занимающего этот пост брата, отец часто использовал его как модель. Ему повезло с внешностью, поэтому его дебют был весьма успешен. Именно из-за этого Саске приходилось терпеть общество Сая и слушаться его, а ведь они ровесники. Тогда он еле сдерживался, чтобы не пролить изо рта небольшую лужицу яда, когда его в очередной раз приглашали принять участие в показе, или стать лицом какого-нибудь бренда.

Приняв должность своего брата, он часто задерживался на работе. А тут из-за какой-то непонятной потасовки между моделями была сломана декорация, для предшествующего показа и Учихе-младшему пришлось идти в студию, чтобы оценить затраты. Только по этой причине он пошёл в это «царство злого чёрта».

Войдя в просторный зал, погружённый в полумрак, где громоздился длинный и широкий подиум, он увидел Сая, сжимающего в объятиях длинноволосую блондинку. Если бы Саске был натуралом, он бы определённо заинтересовался этой девушкой, но в силу того, что его больше привлекало мужское тело, к ней он испытывал полное равнодушие. Яманака Ино, а именно так звали эту блондинку, ещё та вертихвостка. Она из тех женщин, которые с умом пользуются своей внешностью. Её нельзя было назвать тупой блондинкой, хотя бы за счёт красного диплома выпускницы самого престижного университета в Японии. Ну а в модельном бизнесе, это красотка была нарасхват. Перед баннером с её изображением обязательно остановится десяток водителей и сотни прохожих. И вот около двух лет своей ещё не растерянной популярности она задержалась в этом доме моды, став ведущей моделью.

Влюблённые уселись на подиуме и нежно целовались. Саске усмехнулся, но тревожить их не стал. Позже, увидев из окна кабинета, что Ино вышла из здания и удобно разместилась в чёрном лимузине, он повторил попытку попасть в студию, куда проще пройти через зал демонстраций. Саске надеялся, что там никого нет, но, как оказалось, их дизайнер не спешил уходить. Вследствие очередной словесной перебранки, Учиха сообщил, что в курсе его связи с Яманака. На самом деле, ему было абсолютно наплевать на их отношения, но Сай слишком сильно их ценил, чтобы пустить всё на самотёк. Если о них узнают, у Ино будут проблемы. Заносчивая, амбициозная и очень красивая блондинка без труда стала невестой самого важного заказчика Юмецури. Поэтому Сай никак не мог допустить, чтобы о них узнали, тем более младший сынок директора.

Естественно этой информации было мало, чтобы ненависть превратилась в дружбу. Сай, после длительных наблюдений и переговоров, тоже познакомился с плохо запрятанным скелетом в шкафу Саске. Он узнал, что младший Учиха гей. С одной стороны Саске просто осторожничал, но вовсе не старался изо всех сил это скрыть. Его больше заботила реакция отца, который до сих пор не был в курсе ориентации младшего сына. Если Фугаку узнает, то будет крупный скандал, возможно, даже с достойным фансервисом в виде множества заголовков в журнальной и газетной продукции на горизонте. Сойдясь на условии не разглашать свои тайны, ну и не без конфликтов, молодые люди стали чаще общаться и открывать всё больше интересных фактов из жизни друг друга. Сейчас их можно смело называть лучшими друзьями.

– У нас с Ино всё катится в пропасть, – выдохнул Сай. – Она стала такой агрессивной, да и эта чёртова свадьба не за горами. Когда она выйдет замуж, то мы не сможем больше встречаться, так она сказала.

– Раз вам неплохо удаётся трахаться за спиной её жениха, то не думаю, что составит сложность делать это за спиной мужа, – усмехнулся Саске, открыв верхний ящик тумбочки. Он резко выдернул оттуда кипу документов, и на пол полетела фотография, которую Саске давно уже хотел уничтожить, но всё оставлял на всякий случай.

Сай оказался ближе к снимку, встав с дивана, он поднял фото и быстро изучил изображение.

– О-о, – протянул дизайнер, с ухмылкой взглянув на финансового директора. – Кажется, и поэтому смазливому личику, однажды прошёлся кулак. Уверен на девяносто девять процентов, это не монтаж, ¬– Сай помахал фотографией, ожидая истории создания этого снимка.

– Это Итачи, – спокойно произнёс Учиха, вырывая из рук друга фото со своим избитым лицом.

– Хм? Итачи бил тебя? А с виду он такой заботливый брат, – выдохнул Сай, возвращаясь к дивану.

– Именно ради заботы он меня и избил, – Саске усмехнулся своим мыслям, и заметил не себе заинтересованный взгляд друга. – Будучи подростком, я закрутил роман со своим кузеном. Его отец с моим папашей были самыми дружными братьями, которых мне только доводилось видеть. Всякие совместные семейные обеды, прочие увеселительные мероприятия, господи, да чего только эти двое не устраивали, ради того чтобы нарушить складную жизнь своих семейств. Хотя надо отдать им должное, если бы не эта их тяга к мероприятиям различного рода, то я вряд ли бы когда узнал, что такое необузданное желание и искренняя влюблённость, – Саске усмехнулся, осознавая, как необычно из его уст звучат подобные слова. – В общем, Итачи нас застукал, правда, уже после всех дел… Он был в бешенстве. Прогнав своего лучшего друга, он стал на меня орать. Я всегда был осторожен, но в тот раз сильно просчитался, – Саске тяжело вздохнул, и продолжил. – Итачи понимал, что его ссора с племянником папы, да и не на простых словах, а запечатанная кулаками вызовет подозрения, потому как такую дружбу может разрушить что-то действительно мерзкое, он, чтобы отвести от себя вину за содеянное мордобойство, хорошенько вмазал мне по щеке, – Учиха нахмурился. – Отец и до сих пор думает, что кузен ударил меня, и только поэтому, Итачи избил его. С тех пор и по сей день, в глазах отца я слабак, который даже девушку себе завести не может.

– Какая грустная история, – вздохнул Сай, с улыбкой поднимаясь с дивана. – Ты так и не общался с тем парнем?

– … нет, после этого инцидента, мы приняли решение расстаться, – немного подумав, сообщил Саске. – Да и наши отцы перестали устраивать семейные мероприятия. Но, по-моему, они не перестали общаться вовсе…

– Как мило, крутить интрижку с кузеном втайне от всей семьи. Даже не верится, что такие истории реальны, – Сай стал надрывно смеяться, хотя Саске тут же его осадил.

– Ну, твоя же _подобная_ история не кажется тебе такой сказочной.

– Вот это ты зря! – Сай нахмурил брови и открыл двери. – Доброго утра! – и он покинул кабинет Учихи.

Саске усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку кресла. Он соврал, но зачем Саю знать правду. Не вечно же Саске пользовался вниманием посторонних мужчин, когда есть тот, кто лучше тебя самого знает твоё тело. Задумчиво посмотрев на почтовую программу, он открыл браузер и зашёл на сайт знакомств.

Изначально эта идея принадлежала Саю. Он сказал, что те геи, которые подобно Саске решаются на долгие и постоянные отношения, обитают на подобных ресурсах. Он даже ссылку дал на один из них, сказав, что этот сайт только для избранных геев. Конечно, это было шуткой. Зарегистрироваться там мог кто угодно. И Саске под ником «Брюнет» решил стать участником процесса виртуальных знакомств. Поначалу он был постоянным посетителем, пока не устал он множества предложений, нескольких встреч, и парочки головокружительных свиданий в отеле. В общем, Саске на некоторое время забыл про сайт, а с недавних пор опять стал частым посетителем. А всё благодаря очень стеснительному парню, который мечтал с ним познакомиться. Он писал, что высокий и подтянутый, так как занимается боевыми искусствами. На его странице не было ни одной фотографии, на что парень сказал, что боится выставлять себя напоказ. Но Саске ничего не говорил по этому поводу, так как и сам утаил от обитателей сайта своё симпатичное личико. Этот парень просто очаровал Саске своей невинной скромностью. По мере их общения, Саске понял, что парень имел множество любовников, но никогда дело не доходило до серьёзных отношений. У Учихи и самого такая же ситуация.

«Я хочу видеть твоё фото!» – так звучало его последнее сообщение этому пареньку. Он сильно удивился, когда увидел это фото. На изображении был натуральный блондин, с глубокими голубыми глазами, и он не солгал на счёт роста и фигуры. Загорелая покрытая испаринами пота спина, облегающие стройные бёдра тёмно-синие джинсы, светлые волосы, выставляющиеся из-под шляпы с короткими полями, ну и пронзительный взгляд в объектив камеры, снимающей столь великолепного парня – Саске даже вздрочнул бы на это фото, если точно не знал, что в любую минуту его может вызвать отец. Как же красив был этот парень. Саске незамедлительно написал ответ. Он очень надеялся, что его новый знакомый не откажется от его поспешного предложения встретиться.

Только он, долго медитируя, чтобы отвлечься от недавнего всплеска возбуждения, хотел заняться, наконец, работой, как зазвонил телефон. Саске недовольно на него покосился, но нажал кнопку селекторной связи.

– Да! – сердито прикрикнул он.

– Доброе утро, Саске. Не мог бы ты зайти ко мне, – это был его отец, который по голосу, пребывал в приподнятом настроении. Что ж оно и к лучшему. Если Фугаку чем-то не доволен – жди беды.

– Хорошо, сейчас приду! – отозвался Саске, вновь нажимая кнопку. В голове тут же начался перебор вариантов, по какому именно поводу его отец так весел, и с какой стати решил поделиться этой радостью с ним.

Тяжело поднявшись с кресла, Саске лениво побрёл по коридору. По дороге он думал о своей жизни. О том, как ему всегда трудно смотреть в глаза отца, и ещё труднее рассказать о себе. Фугаку никогда не выражал участия в жизни своего младшего сына, и всегда был с ним строг. Да и задушевных разговоров у них никогда не было. На памяти Саске было всего несколько раз, когда его хвалил довольный успехами папаша. Даже на работу взял с большими сомнениями, и только когда Саске вырос из разряда обычного помощника до финансового директора начал ему доверять. Что ни говори, а парень был умён. Ещё бы ему быть глупым лоботрясом при таком-то тиране отце. Саске сделал лицо послушного сына, стараясь создать на лице дружескую улыбку и минуя улыбающуюся секретаршу, постучал в дверь.

– Входи! – радостно воскликнул Фугаку, даже встал, чтобы поприветствовать его.

– Что-то случилось? – опасливо спросил парень, проходя в кабинет и становясь в паре шагах от стола. Фугаку было уже пятьдесят с хвостиком, а его лицо по-прежнему казалось молодым, и это при его загруженной работой жизни. Чёрные волосы совсем не тронула седина, только возле губ пролегли неглубокие морщинки.

– Да! Я, наконец, нашёл для тебя подходящую невесту. Это дочь моего старого друга. Она очень симпатичная и умная. Обучалась в Оксфорде на юриста. Недавно она вернулась в Японию, чтобы повидаться с родителями. Думаю, вы друг другу понравитесь.

Саске уткнулся совершенно пустым взглядом в пол. Всё же, когда-нибудь он сможет открыть отцу свою тайну, но не сейчас. Не часто ему доводилось видеть папу таким счастливым.

– Полагаю, место встречи и время уже известны? – осторожно осведомился Саске, в глубине души надеясь, что это произойдёт не раньше, чем завтра.

– Да, сегодня! Вот возьми, – мужчина протянул сыну квадратный листочек, на котором на скорую руку был записан адрес французского ресторана и время. – Ну, сынок, надеюсь, эта девушка останется довольна, и мне удастся присутствовать на твоей свадьбе.

Саске продемонстрировал подобие улыбки.

– Я, пожалуй, пойду, – проговорил он, – подготовлюсь, – и вновь улыбнулся уголками рта.

Мужчина кивнул в ответ и тут же с серьёзным лицом принялся за изучение каких-то документов, уже на пороге Саске настиг приказ выслать на почту отчёт за последний месяц. Финансовый директор прошёл мимо секретаря, которая абсолютно точно сверлила его спину заинтересованным взглядом, и быстрой походкой направился к своему кабинету.

С грохотом закрыв за собой дверь, Саске резко снял с себя пиджак и яростно запустил им в диван. Почему-то каждый приём в кабинете отца отзывался в нём необъяснимым порывом гнева. В общем-то, ничего особенного и не произошло, просто папаня опять назначил для своего чада очередное омиаи – он уже давно сбился со счёта. Саске приходилось вести себя очень плохо, чтобы отвязаться от прекрасной леди, но иной раз, его намёки на характер хулигана некоторым из них даже нравились. Однажды ему пришлось переспать с одной из этих девушек, которая не стала скупиться на возбуждающие средства. После Саске всё же нашёл возможность расстаться с ней так, чтобы она навсегда забыла к нему дорогу. Ни одной из них он не открывал своей истинной натуры, боясь, что эта новость может долететь до отца.

На круглых часах в золотой оправе было уже около двух. Обед Саске пришлось пропустить из-за отчёта, который так срочно понадобился его родителю. Решительно поднявшись с кресла, он покинул здание, сев в такси. Конечно, он мог уехать на своей машине, но там, куда намеревался поехать, он никак не мог позволить себе засветиться.

Подъехав к подъезду элитного высотного дома, Саске тяжело вздохнул. Он подошёл к среднему подъезду и набрал на домофоне номер квартиры.

– Кто там? – раздался сонный мужской голос. Саске мягко улыбнулся.

– Я.

Раздался электронный писк и Саске потянул на себя дверную ручку, открывая тяжелую железную дверь. Нажимая кнопку вызова лифта, Учиха с улыбкой вспомнил, как он непринуждённо целовался в подъезде какого-то старого жилого дома, стоявшего неподалёку от школы со своей первой любовью. Весёлый парень с такими же чертами лица как и у самого Саске, чуть выше его с короткой стрижкой, надолго остался в израненном сердце младшего Учихи. Кузен. Трудно поверить, что тот, кому он будет способен открыть своё сердце и душу окажется его родственником.

Кабинка лифта открылась, и в ней стоял молодой мужчина лет тридцати в белой майке и чёрных джинсах. Саске расплылся в улыбке, а мужчина ещё сильнее нахмурился.

– Ты думаешь, что можешь вот так просто приезжать ко мне, когда тебе вздумается? – этот подтянутый привлекательный брюнет, схватил парня за ворот пиджака и втащил в лифт.

Изучив взглядом серых глаз его лицо, он нажал на цифру своего этажа.

– Ты же знаешь, что я не так свободен, как раньше, – прошептал мужчина, притянув к себе до сих пор улыбающегося парня. Его губы жадно впились в губы Саске, прижимая его к стенке железной кабинки. В лифте играла какая-то попсовая мелодия, которая послужила хорошим фоном, для романтической сцены воссоединения изголодавшихся друг по другу любовников. – Зачем ты пришёл? – прохрипел мужчина, наконец, отстранившись от Саске.

– Отец опять устроил мне свидание… – двери лифта, проскрипев, раскрылись, и мужчина незамедлительно открыл самую дальнюю на этом этаже дверь и пропустил своего гостя вперёд. После чего закрыл за собой дверь, быстро разулся и кинулся к парню. Он крепко обнял его сзади, вдыхая аромат его туалетной воды. Руки тут же поползли по стройному телу, вытягивая из-за пояса брюк белую рубашку.

– Во сколько оно? – осведомился мужчина, покрывая шею младшего Учихи влажными поцелуями.

– В восемь… – Саске таял в объятиях этого человека. Он не думал, что его так встретят, во время их последней встречи, они даже не целовались, что уж говорить о большем.

Саске считал, что на этой планете нет больше никого, кому он мог бы довериться, кроме этого до сих пор влюблённого в него мужчины.

– Я сбежал с работы. Отец постоянно находит неприятности на мою больную голову. Я так устал, Шисуи. Я так хочу свободы, ах… – Саске почувствовал, как приятно кольнуло в паху, когда влажная и прохладная рука обхватила его член. Саске закрыл глаза.

– У нас только час, – обжигая горячим дыханием шею парня, сообщил мужчина.

Потянув любовника за руку, хозяин квартиры повёл его в спальню. Толкнув парня на кровать, мужчина навис сверху.

Губы казались очень сладкими, и хотелось их укусить, чтобы до конца насладиться вкусом. Нежно прикусывая и оттягивая нижнюю губу, Шисуи медленно снимал с Саске одежду. Мягкие подушечки пальцев, щекоча, скользили по светлой коже, касаясь самых чувствительных мест. Саске извивался и тихо стонал. Ему было так приятно вновь оказаться в объятиях этого человека, что он ни за что не хотел прекращать этих прелюдий, какими бы мучительными они для него не казались.

Шисуи оторвался от сладких губ любовника, заглянув в его чёрные глаза. Резко сняв с себя майку и джинсы, мужчина вновь ненадолго приник к этим уже покрасневшим и вспухшим губам, а затем нежно всасывал в рот кожу, спускаясь ниже по груди. Пальцами одной руки он сцепился с пальцами Саске в замок, а другой обхватил его член.

Учиха-младший уже давно не испытывал такого возбуждения, как сейчас. Тяжело вдыхая в лёгкие воздух, он чувствовал, как голова пошла кругом от переполняемых его ощущений. Тем временем губы Шисуи обхватили головку члена, а язык приятно обводил тонкую бархатную кожу. Вскоре, Саске уже не мог сдерживаться, понимая, что если Шисуи не прекратит, то он точно кончит, но мужчина продолжал, не реагируя на сжимающий его волосы кулак.

– Я хочу попробовать тебя, – прошептал он, продолжив сосать.

Саске ослабил кулак и выгнулся. Волна дрожи прошла по всему телу. Сознание словно отключилось, было только его тело, чувства и эмоции, которые трудно выразить и объяснить.

Шисуи не стал глотать сперму, а позволил ей выплеснуться на плоский живот своего любовника. Саске оторвал от подушки голову, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину, и он, слизывая капли его семени, улыбнулся уголками рта. Саске придвинулся к тумбочке, откуда выудил тюбик с лубрикантом и открутил крышку. Мужчина смотрел на него, не отводя глаз. Саске выдавил на руку немного жидкого геля, измазал им указательный и средний палец правой руки, привстал на коленях, широко расставив ноги, и проник пальцами в свой анус. Остатки смазки он размеренно размазывал по члену своего партнёра. Он то и дело откидывал голову и прикрывал глаза, тихо мыча от наслаждения, насаживаясь на свои пальцы. Шисуи по-прежнему смотрел на него и сильнее возбуждался. Затем Саске остановился и достал из себя пальцы. Он посмотрел на мужчину, не увидев его глазах и следа ясности. Учиха-младший подполз к нему на коленях и, повернувшись спиной, стал насаживаться на его член.

Они методично двигались на встречу друг другу. Комнату быстро заполнил удушливый жар любовной идиллии. Шисуи обхватил парня за талию, размазывая руками капли спермы, а Саске старался обнять его за шею, закидывая за спину руки. Когда их движения достигали пиковую скорость, Саске тут же замедлялся и принимался вновь набирать темп. Он старался продлить это свидание, насколько это было возможно, понимая, что у него вряд ли выйдет это повторить.

Излившись в руку мужчины, Саске упал вперёд, а Шисуи откинулся на спину. Вскоре комнату заполнила тишина. Они оба смотрели в потолок пустым взглядом. Ни тому, ни другому не хотелось вставать, слишком велико было желание остаться вот так.

– Ты серьёзно намерен жениться? – вдруг спросил Саске, нарушив устоявшуюся тишину.

– Если ты о чувствах, то сам знаешь, что я никого больше не способен полюбить. Этот брак играет роль только для неё. Я же просто не захотел идти против отца, он итак со мной намучился.

– Ну, тебе больше повезло. Мой до сих пор ничего не знает, – Саске усмехнулся, перевернувшись набок. – Может, ты не станешь этого делать и останешься со мной. Мне уже всё равно плевать на все правила и порядки. Даже если папаша лишит меня наследства, я хочу остаться с тобой! – он резко сел в кровати и посмотрел на мужчину.

– Ты знаешь, что я ни за что не прощу себя, если с тобой случиться что-либо в этом роде. Саске перестань, – увидев потускневший взгляд любовника, Шисуи тоже поднялся и обнял его. – Саске, ты уже далеко не мальчик, и у тебя есть голова на плечах, – он встал с кровати и потянулся за своей одеждой. – Итачи приходил недавно. Я не стал ему врать, и сказал, что все эти десять лет мы продолжали встречаться. Он сказал, что если я люблю тебя, то должен это прекратить для твоего же блага. Я с ним согласен. Нам… больше не стоит встречаться.

Саске не успел ничего ответить, Шисуи вышел из комнаты и направился в ванную. Ему бы тоже следовало привести себя в порядок. Сердце больно сжалось, да так сильно, что хотелось зареветь. Саске уставился на серый пушистый ковёр, вспоминая, те счастливые времена, когда ещё был беззаботным подростком, готовым на всё ради очередного тайного свидания. И зачем только ему пришло в голову, позвать Шисуи к себе домой. Удивлённое и одновременно испуганное лицо Итачи вновь предстало перед глазами. Его брат никогда не поддавался воле эмоций, но эту ярость Саске надолго запомнит.

Приняв душ и надев слегка помятую одежду, Саске долгим растерянным взглядом попрощался с хозяином квартиры и только в лифте, когда металлическая дверь медленно закрывалась перед его глазами, он понял, что дороги назад у него больше нет.

Шисуи наблюдал в окно, как Саске выходит из его дома и тут же отвернулся. Он сам его прогнал, и тщетно убеждал себя в том, что поступил правильно. Вдруг послышалось скрежетание ключа, и Шисуи внимательно посмотрел на открывающуюся дверь. Это была его невеста.

– Привет! – пропела она с порога, наскоро снимая с себя обувь и приближаясь к своему жениху. Чмокнув его в губы, она ушла на кухню, чтобы опустошить пакет с продуктами и вернулась в комнату.

Мужчина по-прежнему стоял возле окна, краем глаза наблюдая, как Саске садиться в такси и уезжает. Зажмурив глаза, и прикусив губу, он звучно вздохнул и посмотрел на темноволосую симпатичную девушку.

– Что-то не так? Ты какой-то грустный.

– Всё в порядке, я просто… вспомнилось кое-что, – грустно улыбаясь, сообщил он и обнял девушку.

Саске вернулся на работу. В его кабинете сидела встревоженная девушка с розовыми волосами. Он оглядел её с ног до головы и, пройдя мимо, уселся за стол.

– Что-то случилось, Сакура? – проговорил Саске. Его совершенно не интересовала причина появления этой девушки в его кабинете, впрочем, как и она сама.

Деловые костюмы, в которые она так старательно обряжалась, вовсе не гармонировали с её бунтарским нравом. Хоть она и была отличницей в школе, ничто не могло ей помешать ввязаться в какую-нибудь разборку. В общем, она была мастером помахать кулаками. А так же она была одной из тех троих, кто знал его секрет.

– Саске, я совсем не знаю, что делать с нашим новым заказчиком. Я назначала с ним встречу уже раз десять, а он всё время меня кидает. Это начинает злить, – выпалила она, поднявшись с дивана, и ближе подошла к столу.

– И что ты от меня хочешь? – парень чувствовал, как по телу разлилась усталость, его собственное тело, казалось, весило тонну, и он тут же развалился в кресле, расстёгивая верхние пуговицы рубашки.

– Поговори с ним. Может, если он будет уверен, что его ждёт встреча с финансовым директором, а не специалистом по подбору моделей, то он будет более пунктуален и ответственен. А у тебя что? Выглядишь неважно, – подметила она, окинув его изучающим взглядом.

– Просто немного устал. Или у тебя даже от усталости таблетки есть? – иронично спросил Саске. – Хорошо, давай его номер, я с ним свяжусь. А на счёт меня, не беспокойся, всё нормально.

Сакура имела медицинское образование, и одному Богу известно, какой чёрт её дёрнул идти работать в дом моды. Может всё из-за Саске, к которому она долгое время испытывала сильное чувство, а может в каких-то её собственных причинах? В любом случае, для Саске её работа здесь была на руку. Кто знает, вдруг она решится выболтать его тайну, лучше уж пусть делает это у него на глазах.

– Спасибо! – девушка уже было кинулась его обнимать, но Саске демонстративно вытянул перед ней руку.

– Не стоит благодарностей, я ещё ничего не сделал.

Она выудила из своей сумочки визитку и передала её Учихе.

– Ладно, я побежала. Мне ещё надо подготовиться к свиданию с моим женихом, – с улыбкой проговорила она и вылетела из кабинета, всё же успев чмокнуть Саске в щёку.

Саске проводил её завистливым взглядом и взглянул на часы. До его встречи с очередной невестой, было около трёх часов. Он тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на визитку. Нового заказчика звали Хатаке Какаши. Всё, что Саске о нём узнал из этой визитки, так это имя. Никаких логотипов, названия компании или даже должности на этой тонкой картонке не было.

Саске неохотно потянулся к телефону и набрал номер секретаря.

– Запишите номер и позвоните этому человеку, назначьте ему встречу со мной на завтра после обеда, – он продиктовал номер и положил трубку на рычаг.

Встав с кресла, он направился к дивану, чтобы немного вздремнуть. Как только он закрыл глаза, перед ним сразу же представился Шисуи, с грустью смотрящий на него, с немым «если ты сейчас же не уйдёшь, то я точно тебя не отпущу». А ноги сами увели из квартиры – разум победил. По виску покатилась одинокая капля слезы, впитавшись в тёмные волосы. Что ж, опять на его долю выпало страдание. Оно, правда, было не таким сильным как в юношестве, но почему-то болезненней, или он просто забыл ту боль, которую испытал тогда.

Когда Саске открыл глаза, на круглых часах было уже семь. Офис погрузился в тишину, а за окном стемнело. Саске вздохнул и поднялся с дивана. Умыв лицо, он посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Злость, обида, боль… – на его лице был весь спектр негатива, какой только мог изобразить человек.

Пиджак был уже изрядно измят, но Саске подумал, что это только поможет, как можно быстрее отвязаться от его новой невесты.

Наруто сидел в просторном помещении французского ресторана. Стены были заклеяны плотной бордовой тканью с узорами, над каждым столом свисала большая хрустальная лампа, освещающая небольшую площадь вокруг себя приглушенным светом. Со всех сторон до его ушей то и дело доносилась удары столовых приборов по тарелкам, но он старался не обращать на это внимание. Этот французский ресторан был самым лучшим в городе, и Узумаки решил, что раз уж и праздновать свою помолвку, то тут. Хотя он и не был любителем французской кухни, скорее просто шёл на поводу желаний своей невесты.

Тёплые ладони накрыли его глаза, и парень улыбнулся, хватаясь за них своими руками не спеша отрывать от своих глаз.

– Привет! – прозвучал мелодичный голос девушка рядом с его ухом. Тут же послышался свежий запах духов.

Она отвела свои руки и обошла своего кавалера, встав к нему лицом. Вишнёвое вечернее платье облегало её стройную фигуру, волосы были заплетены в высокую причёску, ресницы чуть тронуты чёрной тушью, а губы подведены розовой помадой. Она счастливо ему улыбалась, радуясь их долгожданной встрече, хотя они виделись ещё вчера.

– Я не опоздала? – девушка подвела к глазам запястье, на котором был надет в тон платья металлический браслет с часами.

– Ты прекрасна! – наконец, оторвавшись от созерцания своей невесты, сообщил парень и помог ей сесть напротив него. – Как прошёл день?

– Ужасно! Меня в очередной раз кинул наш заказчик. Я уже начинаю думать, что ему и вовсе не нужен показ, – недовольно прокомментировала девушка, отпив из бокала воды. – Ты уже сделала заказ?

– Нет, ждал тебя, – парень вновь улыбнулся, протягивая ей меню.

Девушка приняла из его рук тонкую книжку в кожаном переплёте и уткнулась в названия блюд. Когда она закончила с изучением меню, то улыбнулась парню и кивком попросила позвать к ним официанта. Наруто вытянул руку и к их столику подошёл парень лет двадцати, в бордовом фраке. Девушка огласила список выбранных блюд и вопросительно посмотрела на своего спутника.

– Я буду то же самое, – с улыбкой проговорил он, встретившись взглядом с официантом, который чуть не выронил свой серебристый поднос. Такое явление для Узумаки не было в новинку. Люди сначала считают его иностранцем, а изучив его вполне японские черты лица, изумляясь краснеют.

Его невеста же была типичной японкой, но чтобы выделиться часто меняла цвет волос и цвет глаз. Сейчас на ней были линзы с зелёным оттенком, а волосы выкрашены в розовый. Это сочетание ей необычайно шло. О чём Наруто и сказал ей два года назад, когда они только начали встречаться. С тех пор она не менялась, остановившись на этом образе.

– А у тебя как дела? – спросила она, когда официант удалился на кухню.

– С Кибой опять поссорились. Я не понимаю, что с ним твориться. Он постоянно агрессивен, даже слова сказать не даёт. Он вечно чем-то недоволен. Я устал… – Наруто облокотился о стол и подпёр кулаком щёку.

– Переезжай ко мне! У меня, конечно, не двухэтажный дом в спальном районе, но зато подальше ото всех этих неурядиц. А ему, я бы порекомендовала оставить тебя в покое. Сколько раз он уже доставлял тебе неприятности. Я вообще не понимаю, как ты всё это время его терпишь, – она вновь сделала глоток воды и вопросительно посмотрела на жениха.

– Я не могу его бросить в таком состоянии.

– Ну, так отведи его в больницу…

– Дело не в какой-то там болезни, у него что-то случилось.

– Ну, так отведи к психологу. Если психолог не поможет, то это тяжелый запущенный случай. Наруто, я считаю, что тебе сейчас лучше оставить его в покое. Раз он столько времени держит это неизвестное в себе, и не может поделиться даже с лучшим другом, то это действительно серьёзно, и тебе бы лучше просто дать ему побыть одному, – она накрыла его руку своей ладонью и с заботой заглянула в глаза.

– Сакура, ты не понимаешь. Его Хината бросила, и сейчас ему трудно. Я заметил, у них уже давно чего-то не ладилось. Просто он пока не готов об этом говорить, но я не думаю, что я могу его сейчас бросить.

– Хината правильно поступила. Чем терпеть этого безбашенного придурка, лучше поберечь свои нервы!

– Не говори так о Кибе. Он всего лишь запутался…

– Запутался? С трудом вериться, что такой отброс общества может найти что-то, в чём сможет запутаться… – вскрикнула Сакура. Заметив как на них оглянулись посетители ресторана, и, обнаружив на себе недоумевающий взгляд Наруто, она напряглась и, приглушив голос до шепота, продолжила. – Прости, Наруто, но я не хочу сейчас обсуждать эту тему, – она нахмурила брови, и натужно выдохнула, пытаясь привести себя в порядок. – Знаешь, кажется, я не голодна, – она поднялась со стула и положила на стол длинный металлический ключ.

Наруто проводил её озадаченным взглядом и увидел, как к его столику приближается официант с заказом.

– Простите, но не могли бы вы принести вино, а это всё… этого не надо, – Наруто посмотрел на белоснежную атласную скатерть и прикрыл глаза.

– Х-хорошо, я отменю ваш заказ. Вы уже выбрали вино, которое будете пить? – вежливо спросил официант, не скрывая любопытного взгляда от своего клиента.

– Да какого-нибудь сухого и красного, мне всё равно какое, – пробурчал Наруто, вплетая пальцы в волосы.

– Хорошо. С вами всё в порядке?

– Да! – резко ответил Наруто, чем слегка напугал парня, а потом спокойно добавил. – Всё нормально, – он попытался улыбнуться.

Официант поклонился и вновь удалился на кухню. Наруто проводил его пустым взглядом. Сакура никогда особо не любила его лучшего друга, но ещё ни разу не отзывалась о нём настолько плохо. Наруто решил немного освежиться, и направился в уборную.

Подойдя к отделанной темно-зелёной мраморной плиткой белоснежной раковине, он посмотрел на себя в зеркало, заполняющее собой всю длину стены. Позади него открылась кабинка, из которой вышел молодой человек в измятой одежде. Наруто на мгновенье отвлёкся от своих мыслей, изучая этого парня. Высокий брюнет подошёл к соседней раковине и через зеркало бросил взгляд на наблюдавшего за ним блондина. Сначала он не предал этому значения, но более внимательно оглядев лицо парня, он резко побледнел.


	3. Глава 3: Поиск

**Поиск**

Саске нерешительно рассматривал блондина через зеркало, а когда тот замечал на себе его взгляд, тут же отводил глаза. Ему ещё никогда не приходилось с кем-либо знакомиться. Все знакомства протекали гладко с подачи других, но никогда это не было его собственной инициативой.

Учиха разглядывал блондина заинтересованным взглядом пытаясь вспомнить хоть одну из подходящих в данном случае фраз. «Если бы действия происходили не в туалете, то вариантов было бы больше», – сокрушенно отметил для себя он, обнаружив, что за его смущенными метаниями наблюдают. Парень нахмурился и с опаской посматривал на Саске через зеркало. Конечно, для него было привычным, что его разглядывают как какую-то историческую ценность или более изощрённо, но этот брюнет смотрел на него иначе. Он разглядывал его с ног до головы, резко отводил взгляд на кафельную плитку, выложенную на полу, затем опять блуждал своим заинтересованным взглядом по его лицу и опять отводил глаза, будто хотел что-то сказать.

– Что-то не так? – возмутился, наконец, блондин, выключив воду.

– Э… – протянул Саске и растеряно отвёл взгляд, а потом со всей серьёзностью посмотрел на парня. – Вижу у вас какие-то проблемы, и всё не решался спросить в порядке ли вы, – спокойным тоном ответил Учиха. Честно говоря, он чувствовал себя школьником, который не успел подготовиться к предмету, а его спросил учитель. Сердце буквально выпрыгивало из груди, и щёки уже начинал покалывать румянец. Саске мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху за этот конфуз.

– Вы психолог? – вполне серьёзно спросил парень, выдёргивая лист бумажного полотенца.

– Нет, – Саске усмехнулся и облегчённо вздохнул. Похоже, блондин совсем не злится на него, за подозрительные взгляды. – А вам нужна помощь психолога? – искренне спросил Учиха, нежно заглядывая в глаза незнакомца. Таких голубых глаз он ещё не встречал. Было понятно, что это вовсе не линзы, парень действительно голубоглазый. Волосы так же не выглядели повреждёнными краской, и вполне естественно блестели под светом ламп. Так же смуглая кожа просто сводила с ума. Саске восхищался этим парнем всё больше и больше. Одно дело разглядывать фото, а тут реальный человек, которого можно коснуться… Следуя своим желаниям, Саске протянул руку и медленно опустил ладонь на плечо парня. – Думаю, простой разговор с приятным собеседником может избавить вас от плохого настроения. Уверяю вас, – Саске слегка сжал руку на его плече и обнаружил на себе растерянный взгляд. Парень покраснел. Саске думал, что этот румянец так соблазнительно смотрится на его лице, и он вполне может поцеловать его, наплевав на чужие взгляды.

Приблизившись к нему, не помня ничего, Саске мягко был оттолкнут. Блондин посмотрел на него как на спасителя, даже показалось, что в его глазах заискрились звёзды.

– Я… не помешает ли вашему вечеру моя компания? – он был искренен.

– Конечно, нет! К тому же, я сам предложил, – Саске слегка обнял парня за талию и повёл по направлению к своему столику. По дороге они успели переброситься парочкой дежурных фраз о прекрасной погоде, тёплом вечере и хорошей кухне, так же утолили любопытство на вопрос предпочтения именно этого ресторана на сегодняшний вечер. Оба признались, что здесь у них была назначена встреча. Из общения Саске извлёк один немаловажный факт – его собеседник был очень хорошо обучен манерам высшего общества, о чём говорила модельная походка, в которой читалось величие его персоны, жесты рук и улыбка. Саске даже вспомнил своего учителя по этикету.

Когда Саске проводил своего нового знакомого к столику, Наруто, а это был именно он, увидел сидящую за ним брюнетку с роскошной высокой прической. Большие карие глаза излучали полную уверенность. Милый аккуратный носик был горделиво вздёрнут, а чуть тронутые розовым блеском губы, резко поджались. Она явно была против того, чтобы её ужину мешал кто-то третий. Наруто вежливо склонился в поклоне, но только он хотел после трёхслойного приветствия представиться, как она вскочила на ноги и укоризненно посмотрела на своего спутника. Наруто хотелось извиниться и уйти, но рука Саске, которая до сих пор находилась на его талии, крепко удерживала его от этого побега.

– Кто это? – фыркнула она, указывая на парня пальцем. Узумаки понимал, что его вид, собранный из дешёвой рубашки, старого пиджака, и уже давно ношеных брюк не тянул до вершин элиты, из которой была эта очаровательная девушка, но напрягся.

– Это мой друг, и он будет ужинать с нами, – на лице Саске не дрогнул ни один мускул. Он смотрел на эту красивую высокую девушку, как на потасканную шлюху. Даже Наруто стало мерзко, когда он оценил этот взгляд.

Девушка не стала излишне церемониться и вручила Саске звучную пощёчину. Как ни странно, Саске и на этот раз воспринял всё без особых эмоций.

– Передайте своему папе, что вы мне чрезвычайно понравились, но я не удовлетворил ваших ожиданий, – тон Саске был даже вежливым, и его лицу бы подошла улыбка к концу этой фразы, но он этого делать не стал.

Девушка ещё раз бросила презрительный взгляд на Наруто, оглядев его так, словно он её соперник в приобретении какого-то ценного приза, потом бросила волнительный взгляд на Учиху, и, накинув тонкую лямку сумочки на плечо, удалилась.

– Прости. Женщины меня не любят, – усмехнулся он и сел на тот же стул, где минутой ранее сидела эта прелестная особа. Он жестом попросил Наруто сесть напротив.

К их столику подъехала тележка и парнишка-официант, который обслуживал так же и столик Узумаки, вновь смутился, увидев его.

– Ваш заказ, – просипел он, вопросительно посмотрел на Наруто и резко отвёл взгляд. Поставив тарелки с горячим, он вновь посмотрел на Узумаки. – Ваш заказ принести сюда?

Юноша смотрел на парня как на звезду ¬– с неким восторгом и волнением. У него даже руки дрогнули, когда он поставил ведёрко со льдом, из которого высовывалось горлышко бутылки с шампанским.

– Да, спасибо, – Наруто нерешительно почесал затылок и посмотрел на Учиху. Они ещё не знали даже имён друг друга, а Наруто уже по-хозяйски вёл себя за его столом.

Саске проводил официанта презрительным взглядом. Ему не понравилось то, как тот смотрел на его нового знакомого. Он откупорил бутылку и осторожно, сначала немного смочив стенки бокала, наполнил его и передал Наруто, а тот в свою очередь принял из его рук бутылку, налил шипучую жидкость в его бокал. Первый тост, предложенный Учихой, «за знакомство» сопровождался звонким чоканьем, и Наруто сделал глубокий глоток.

Шипучая жидкость тут же обожгла горло, и Наруто закашлялся. Саске усмехнулся, поставив свой бокал, облокотился на стол и положил подбородок на сцепленные в замок кисти рук. В это мгновение он напоминал старшеклассницу, любующуюся чем-то милым.

– Вы часто здесь бываете? – вдруг спросил он. Разглядывать этого светловолосого парня было большим удовольствием. Саске даже подумал, что если бы его новый знакомый немного разделся, то он кончил бы без всякой помощи. Эти будоражащие сознание мысли неминуемо привели его к возбуждению. Саске резко схватил бокал и сделал несколько глотков.

– Нет, это первый раз, – смущаясь, ответил он, оглядевшись вокруг. Столик этого темноволосого красавчика находился в углу, который закрывали от лишних взглядов задёрнутые тёмно-красные шторы. Если напрячь зрение, то вполне можно разглядеть парочки, мило щебечущие что-то друг другу. И если бы Сакура осталась, то их пара ничем не отличалась от остальных, соответствуя общей обстановке. Наруто взгрустнул, что не скрылось от чёрных глаз его собеседника.

– Так что же у вас случилось? – Учиха, наконец, вспомнил, что парень был чем-то сильно взволнован, когда он нашёл его в туалете. Саске чуть не засмеялся в голос, вновь прокручивая в голове их встречу и диалог.

– У меня проблемы с мое… с моим… соседом, – Наруто хотел рассказать про Сакуру, которая так грубо бросила его одного в этом месте, но решил начать с истиной причины своих беспокойств.

«Он _так_ это называет? Как оригинально», – подумал про себя Саске, внимательно разглядывая парня, изображая на лице искреннюю заинтересованность.

– Он чем-то сильно озабочен. Постоянно агрессивен. Я, конечно, тоже виноват, что не уделял ему должного внимания…

«О боже, только не говори, что ты его любишь!» – пока Наруто вкратце пересказывал их отношения с Кибой, Саске про себя думал, что у Узумаки просто не задались отношения с его любовником. Конечно, это было только в радость, ведь это значит, что «мальчик» почти свободен. Но с другой стороны, иначе просто не могло и быть. Зачем ему лесть на сайт знакомств, если у него уже кто-то есть?

– Да, ситуация не самая лучшая. Теперь я хорошо понимаю ваше волнение. У меня тоже за жизнь было много соседей, и все они постоянно доходили до крайностей, поэтому я не смог их долго терпеть, – Саске сделал вздох, чтобы подавить смешок. Ему ещё никогда не приходилось вуалировать свои отношения с многочисленными любовниками за соседскими. И это было и смешно и, в то же время, вполне дипломатично. – И как вы планируете решить эту проблему? – на самом деле, Учихе действительно был интересен ответ на этот вопрос.

Наруто ещё сильнее погрустнел и опустил взгляд. Только он открыл рот для ответа, как зазвучала песня популярной рок-группы. Нартуо извлёк из кармана простенький телефон, открыл крышку и ответил. Из трубки послышались громкие крики какой-то старушки. Лицо его собеседника резко побледнело, и не было даже намёка на загар. Саске всерьёз забеспокоился.

– Я скоро буду! – заявил он в трубку и виновато посмотрел на Учиху. – Прошу меня простить, но я срочно должен вас покинуть. С моим соседом что-то случилось… – он поднялся из-за стола, и уже решил покинуть этот «шатёр», как повернулся, достал бумажник, вытащил из него несколько тысяч йен, пожал Учихе руку, ещё раз извинился и ушёл.

Саске неотрывно провожал его взглядом, а когда тот пропал из виду, посмотрел на свою руку, которую совсем недавно пожал этот симпатяга. Потом обратил внимание на оставленные им деньги, и с удивлением подметил, что ими можно было запросто расплатиться с его собственным заказом, даже чаевые приличные останутся. «Что же он заказал?» – ответом на этот вопрос была бутылка сухого красного вина, которую принёс официант.

– Сколько стоит это вино? – уточнился Саске, всё с тем же удивлением переводя взгляд с бутылки на побледневшего парнишку.

– Три тысячи, окяку-сама.

– Он ещё что-то заказывал?

– Нет!

– Ясно! Что ж, я уже поел, уберите, и принесите счёт. Заказ молодого человека включите в общий список.

– Хорошо.

Официант оставил Учиху одного, до сих пор не понимающего что происходит. Зачем этот парень оставил так много денег? Что он хотел этим сказать? И не является ли его побег возможностью помириться с _соседом_?

Учиха не стал дожидаться официанта. Он положил на стол несколько крупных купюр, засунув деньги незнакомца в свой кошелёк, и вышел. Такси у входа было много, и все ожидали подвыпивших клиентов. Саске сел в то, которое стояло всех ближе, и забрался на заднее сидение. До дома его довезли очень быстро. Ведь он жил в этом же районе, и вполне мог дойти пешком. Расплатившись с шофёром, он вошёл в высотное здание, которое по своему элитному виду больше напоминало отель, нежели жилой дом.

В вестибюле, с ним, как и прежде, поздоровался консьерж и, рассказав небольшую весёлую историю, случившуюся с ним сегодня, проводил до лифта.

– Доброй ночи, Учиха-сама! – склонившись в поклоне, проговорил мужчина, когда закрывались двери лифта.

Саске благополучно прослушал историю консьержа, так как был озабочен другой проблемой. В его голове не укладывалась мысль, что он упустил парня, с которым так мечтал не то чтобы познакомиться, но и сделать своим единственным. Самое ужасное во всей этой неприятной ситуации, что незнакомец так и остался инкогнито. Конечно, можно бы было зайти на сайт и настрочить пару строк о приятном знакомстве, но этот вариант он тут же отверг. Ему хотелось узнать этого парня лучше, и самый надёжный способ сделать это, больше времени общаться при личных встречах, нежели использовать Интернет. Он тут же улыбнулся мысли, что после нескольких встреч, предварительно влюбив в себя, он откроет эту маленькую тайну.

Двери лифта открылись на последнем этаже, где Саске лицом к лицу встретился со своим соседом. Этому парню было от силы восемнадцать, и он был ещё тем гомофобом. Когда он только переехал в этот дом, сразу же стал свидетелем ориентации своего соседа. Саске никогда не приводил парней в свою квартиру, но в тот день этой сцене послужила глупая неосторожность. Учиха даже вспоминать не хотел тот вечер. Он всегда жил один на этаже, а тут вдруг такой сюрприз, да и дверь тогда не потрудился запереть. Саске при первой же встрече дал мальцу понять, что тому не стоит даже пытаться что-либо предпринимать, потому что в первую очередь всё будет плохо для него.

– Добрый вечер! – на удивление для самого себя, вежливо поздоровался Саске.

– Д-добрый! – взволнованно проговорил парень.

Саске окинул его взглядом: белая расстегнутая рубашка, чёрные брюки, начищенные до блеска туфли, растрепанные светлые волосы и растерянный взгляд серых глаз.

– Ждёшь кого-то? – Учиха вовсе не хотел завязывать с ним беседу, но его вид был достоин внимания. Этот парень был худощав, и вовсе не дотягивал до образа сегодняшнего незнакомца, но Саске удалось представить на его месте загадочного блондина.

– Н-нет! Т-то есть, да! – мотая головой, сообщил парень. Его лицо как-то перекосило, толи от разочарования, что он вынужден общаться с геем, толи, что его планы на вечер были раскрыты.

– Ясно! Что ж, приятно провести вечер, – Учиха кое-как оттолкнул от себя желание обрушить на парня всю свою накопленную страсть, вовремя придя в себя. Тут он вдруг вспомнил, как из дома выходила длинноногая «цыпочка» в вульгарном платье и смекнул, что возможной причиной такого растрёпанного вида его юного соседа является эта самая красотка.

– У кого-то свидание всё-таки состоялось. Мы стали выросли из памперсов… – с завистью пробубнил Учиха.

Под пронзительным взглядом серых глаз, Саске прошёл к своей двери, и скрылся в глуби квартиры. Он прошёл в спальню, по дороге раскидывая одежду. Он слишком устал для душа, но оказался слишком задумчив, чтобы заснуть.

Проворочавшись в постели ему всё же удалось уснуть, но его тут же разбудила трель будильника. Чертыхнувшись, Учиха выключил его и улёгся обратно. В офис Саске прибыл после обеда. Мешки под глазами, недовольный взгляд, растрепанные волосы и подавленное настроение кричали о том, чтобы его оставили одного и не беспокоили пустяками, но Сай не тот человек, который прислушивается к подобным приметам. Он вошёл в кабинет, уселся на диван и озадаченно посмотрел на друга.

– Секретарша твоего папаши растрепала мне про твоё свидание. Неужели тебе пришлось её трахнуть? – он усмехнулся, закинув ногу на ногу, и изобразил на лице серьёзность. – Или ты вдруг осознал, что абсолютный натурал? Ну не молчи, иначе я могу умереть тут от любопытства! – простонал дизайнер, испытующе глядя в глаза Саске.

Учиха вдруг уставился на него неподвижным взглядом. Будто обдумывал какую-то пакость, типа того, куда закопать труп, или чем лучше убить. Потом он откинулся на спинку кресла и деловито отвёл взгляд к монитору. Перед ним было фото светловолосого парня, то самое, которое он вчера получил. Ему одинаково хотелось заорать во всё горло, от переполняющего чувства нежности, но и так же хотелось ото всех его скрыть.

– Я потерял его, – вяло проговорил он, рассматривая фото.

– Что? – удивлённо спросил Сай, совершенно не представляя, что такое мог потерять Саске, и при этом у него такое ужасное настроение.

– Парня…

– Что-о?! – протянул дизайнер, тут же засмеявшись. Саске грозно на него покосился, но это не усмирило Сая, он заржал ещё громче. – Саске… чтобы Саске, да потерял парня… Ты хоть переспать с ним успел? – вдруг резко успокоившись, спросил он.

– Какой там, даже имени не узнал…

Сай снова разразился хохотом.

– Учиха… ты ли это? Он что, убежал от твоих грязных приставаний?

– Прекрати ржать! – рявкнул Саске, вскочив на ноги. – Лучше помоги мне его найти. Ты ж в этих делах мастер вроде как.

– Ладно! – Сай отдышался, удобней устроился на диване и посмотрел на друга. – Кого хоть ищем?

Саске глянул на монитор. Конечно, можно было распечатать фото, но при этой мысли странно кольнуло в груди, и он отказался от этой идеи.

– Он… ну, он вроде как учитель по какому-то боевому искусству. Весь такой подтянутый, красивый… блондин… – тут Саске посмотрел на хихикающего дизайнера. – Что?

– Ну, я просто впервые наблюдаю, чтобы ты с таким придыханием говорил о ком-то. Так мило, – Сай улыбнулся и кивком позволил Саске продолжать.

– В общем, найди учителя боевых искусств и, он должен быть блондином.

– Думаю, крашенных сенсеев в этом городе туча, боюсь промахнуться в поиске. Может ещё какая-нибудь особенность будет?

– Он натуральный блондин! – сквозь зубы процедил Учиха.

– Оу, иностранец что ли? Ну, так бы и сказал, – Сай достал свой блокнотик из маленькой сумочки, которая была неплохим дополнением его подросткового прикида и сделал несколько записей.

– Вроде как у него есть японские корни, ведь на лицо он настоящий японец, – размышляя, проговорил Учиха и вдруг по селектору раздался голос секретаря.

– Учиха-сан, Хатаке Какаши пришёл и ждёт вас в конференц-зале.

Индикатор на селекторе погас, а Саске легонько ударил себя по лбу.

– Чёрт, забыл про этого мужика.

– Хатаке? Это не тот Хатаке, который у нас решил показ замутить через месяц?

– Да, он. А что? Ты его знаешь?

– Конечно, мы с ним встречались пару раз, обсуждали постановку и время приёма. А чего тебе от него надо? – Сай сложил блокнот в сумку и встал с дивана.

– Да Сакура с ним никак встретиться не может.

– А-а-а! – протянул дизайнер, усмехнувшись. – А ведь он приходит на встречу, просто опаздывает. Откуда ж ему знать, что наша Сакура ещё не отошла от студенческих примет – не ждёт дольше получаса, – и он вновь усмехнулся.

Саске посмотрел на часы и обнаружил, что этот Какаши и к нему на встречу не особо торопился.

– Что ж, я бы тоже не стал ждать два часа!

Друзья вышли из кабинета и Саске попросил секретаря позвать в конференц-зал Сакуру.

Хатаке Какаши оказался миловидным черноглазым мужчиной. Сначала Саске показалось, что он крашеный, но его волосы выглядели слишком натурально, и он понял, что у этого мужчины ранняя седина. Одет он был как настоящий стиляга: светло-синие джинсы, тёмно-синяя водолазка украшенная стразами, белоснежный платок, небрежно обмотанный вокруг шеи, белые кроссовки со слабо завязанными шнурками и прическа а ля Карлсон. Саске, разглядывая его, ухмыльнулся, а потом протянул ему руку для рукопожатия.

– Учиха Саске, финансовый директор «Юмицури». Простите, что заставил ждать, – с намёком на иронию сказал Саске, присаживаясь за кресло напротив.

– Приятно познакомиться, Учиха-сан, но я уже обсудил все финансовые вопросы с вашим генеральным, – проговорил мужчина приятным голосом, в котором, несмотря на недовольство, чувствовалась дружелюбность.

– Ах да, я просто был сбит с толку нашим специалистом по подбору моделей. Насколько мне известно, вам не удалось встретиться ни разу, хотя уже было около пяти попыток, – Саске самому был не приятен ход его повествования, и он был чрезвычайно рад, когда в комнату без стука вошла виновница всего этого спектакля. – А вот и она!

– Харуно Сакура! – представилась девушка, протягивая мужчине руку. Сегодня она почему-то изменила своему офисному стилю и пришла на работу в короткой джинсовой юбке и розовом топе. Грудь у неё не выделялась большим размером, но даже этот факт не уменьшил её сексуальности в данном наряде. Она деловито процокала на своих босоножках к креслу напротив Какаши, и уселась на него.

Оба мужчины неотрывно смотрели на неё: Саске – с недовольством, Какаши – с восхищением. Хатаке даже чуть не подавился слюной, когда пожал ей руку.

– Что ж, Учиха-сан, я вам очень благодарна за организацию этой встречи. А теперь я попрошу вас оставить нас наедине, – почти надменным тоном проговорила девушка, раскладывая перед собой папки с фотографиями моделей.

Саске попрощался с клиентом, строго посмотрел на подругу и вернулся в свой офис, где вновь предался раздумьям о том, как ему найти самого красивого парня на свете. Он никогда и представить себе не мог, что у него появятся проблемы такого рода. Обычно его искали, и, находя, сильно расстраивались, что следующей встречи не будет. Только нескольким повезло оказаться приглашённым на второе свидание.

Фугаку весь день молчал, что вовсе не радовало Саске. Его папаша всегда вызывал его к себе после каждого неудавшегося омиаи, но тут он странным образом помалкивает. Неужели его не состоявшаяся невеста ничего не рассказала, или того хуже – сообщила, что всё прошло замечательно, и теперь они помолвлены. Подумав об этом, Саске пришёл в ужас. Но… немного поразмыслив, он понял, что при таком исходе его отец точно бы вызвал к себе, хотя бы для того, чтобы поздравить и обговорить все детали по свадьбе. Хотя приготовлениями скорее всего занялась бы мать… Тут Саске опять побледнел. А что если его родители на самом деле готовятся к торжеству? Ему не дал сойти с ума звонок телефона.

– Да, – уняв беспокойство, ровным голосом ответил Учиха-младший.

– Саске, подготовь отчёты для завтрашнего совещания! Я отправил тебе письмо, но ты его даже не открыл! И вообще, когда ты приступишь к работе, до конца рабочего дня всего час? – голос генерального директора был почти нежным, если не брать в расчёт его раздражительный тон.

– Да! Сейчас займусь отчётами… – Саске нарочно продержал трубку у уха, игнорировав желание тут же её бросить, пока не услышал коротких гудков. – И это всё? – вопросительно посмотрев на телефон, удивился он.

Пока Саске был засыпан бумагами, подсчитывая все нужные показатели, он даже не заметил, что на улице уже поздний вечер, и он абсолютно уставший, поправил пиджак и уже был готов покинуть офис, как его чуть не сбил с ног дизайнер. Сай чинно уселся на диван, ехидно улыбаясь своему другу.

– Нашёл я твоего блондинчика. Оказывается в городе всего двадцать восемь школ боевого искусства, и из них только в пятнадцати преподают блондины. Из них четверо иностранцев, остальные красятся, а вот один в точности подошёл под твоё описание. Моя ищейка призналась, что влюбилась бы в него с первого взгляда, если бы описываемый сотрудниками додзё парня повстречала на своём пути, – Сай с наслаждением следил за переменами эмоций на лице Учихи. Сначала его лицо излучало радость, затем раздражение, а в конце повествования и вовсе искренняя злость. – Но ведь, она его ещё не встретила, так что не к чему расстраиваться, – Сай улыбнулся.

– Адрес! – Саске был похож на босса мафии выпытывающего у своего подчинённого признания во всех грехах.

Сай без слов передал ему бумажку, сложенную в четверо, и напоследок похлопав его по плечу, вышел.

– Спокойной ночи, Саске-чан! – влетело в офис из-за закрывающейся двери.

Саске быстро развернул листок. Адрес школы был ему знаком, потому что он частенько бывал в одном из бизнес-центров на этой улице. Вспомнив о совещании, Саске улыбнулся. Конференция как раз была назначена в этом бизнес-центре. Стало быть, после него, Саске мог спокойно посетить школу.

Движимый этими мыслями он направился домой.

***

Учиха поднялся с первого же зова будильника, случилось это потому, что он ждал, когда эта нарушающая утреннее спокойствие вещь возьмётся за дело. Вскочив с кровати, он раздвинул плотные шторы и впервые улыбнулся утру. Этот день должен был стать для него чуть ли не самым лучшим из всех прожитых. Сердце колотилось в предвкушении.

Совещание было скучным и не интересным. Отец выглядел напряженным и каким-то загадочным. Он старался не смотреть на сына и если обращался к нему, смотрел куда-то в сторону. Саске сразу заподозрил здесь что-то неладное. Впервые отец ведёт себя настолько странно по отношению к нему. Честно говоря, Саске предполагал, что именно так его папаша повёл бы себя, если бы узнал об ориентации своего сына. Страшная догадка, пришедшая на ум, изводила его во время всех переговоров. Выходя из здания, Фугаку посмотрел на сына.

– Молодец! Ты сделал хороший доклад, – сказал он и уселся в свою машину. – Поедешь?

– Я хотел бы прогуляться, проветрить голову, – Саске с недоверием наблюдал, как захлопывается дверца черной тайоты, и машина трогается с места. Учиха стоял на месте стараясь придти в себя. «Отец ведёт себя так со вчерашнего дня… Что, чёрт возьми, ему сказала эта шлюха?» – Саске кусал губы, раздумывая над этим вопросом, пока не услышал детский смех. Повернув голову вправо, Учиха увидел троих мальчиков идущих по алее.

– Точно! – вспомнив причину своего утреннего воодушевления, Саске направился к школе, где, как предполагалось, преподавал его вчерашний незнакомец.

Это оказалась элитная школа боевых искусств. Здесь велись уроки по семи направлениям, на каждое направление выделялось по двое учителей – такую информацию ему сообщила девушка на ресепшене.

– Сколько лет вашему ребёнку, и в какое направление вы хотите его отдать? – поинтересовалась она, мило улыбаясь Учихе.

– А тут обучают только детей? – наивно спросил Саске, прекрасно зная, что это так.

– Да, – улыбнулась девушка. – Но если вы сами хотите, то я могу вам посоветовать одну очень перспективную школу для взрослых, – девушка стала копаться в бумажках на своём столе, пока не обнаружила визитку с адресом школы. – Вот, возьмите.

Саске поблагодарил её и вышел на улицу, поздно поняв, что упустил шанс узнать в каком направлении работает блондин, и по каким дням у него тренировки. А надо то было всего лишь соврать.

– Учиха-сан? – на плечо мягко опустилась женская ладонь. Парень развернулся и узнал свою вчерашнюю неудавшуюся невесту. Чтобы узнать её ему пришлось потрудиться: красные короткие волосы вместо чёрных локонов, очки в чёрной оправе на переносице, едкая красная помада, чересчур короткая юбка, сапоги на платформе.

– Карин-сан? – Саске свёл брови к переносице. Он совершенно не желал говорить с этой девушкой, да и встреча с ней была ему неприятна. – Рад, что встретил вас. Меня как раз мучает вопрос, что же вы передали своему отцу о результате нашего свидания? – Саске хотел вцепиться в воротник её дизайнерского белого пальто, и потрясти, но сдержался.

– Ничего, что бы могло его расстроить, – девушка приблизилась к нему вплотную, обвила руками шею и нежно коснулась губ. Саске никак такого не ожидал, поэтому позволил ей себя поцеловать, а позже, когда сознание вернулось к нему, он грубо её оттолкнул, краем глаза заметив стоящего на лестнице изумлённого блондина.


	4. Глава 4: Паутина судеб

**Паутина судеб**

Карин с ехидством подметила слегка удивлённый взгляд блондина, чмокнула для верности Саске в щёку и засунула в карман его пиджака свою визитку.

– Захочешь узнать про мой ответ папе, позвонишь! – прошептала она и, ещё раз самодовольно окинув взглядом Наруто, направилась к чёрному Nissan, за руль которого и уселась.

Когда машина с визгом уехала, Саске, наконец, пришёл в себя и всем корпусом развернулся к своему незнакомцу. Наруто тоже, словно по щелчку оживился и продолжил спуск по лестнице. Подойдя к Учихе на расстояние вытянутой руки, он улыбнулся.

– А вы говорили, что женщины вас не любят, – конечно, в этой красноволосой чертовке он и не думал признавать вчерашнюю спутницу Саске.

– Э… Эта женщина просто ненормальная, поэтому и… а какими вы здесь судьбами? – Учиха вовремя срулил с неприятной темы. Он для виду окинул взглядом здание, из которого только что вышел Узумаки и с улыбкой продолжил: – Вы решили приобщить своего ребёнка к боевым искусствам? – Саске был сама невинность.

– Нет, – хихикнул Наруто, – я здесь работаю, – помедлив немного, он живо поинтересовался, что здесь делает сам Учиха, не преминув предположить, что он здесь встречался с этой вульгарной особой. На это Саске нервно хохотнул, прокашлялся и деловито ответил первое, что пришло на ум.

– Я тут неподалёку работаю, в бизнес-центре. Вот как раз направлялся на обед. Вы, кстати, не составите мне компанию? – Учиха весь светился. Он всегда был плохим актёром, а чтобы что-то скрыть, он предпочитал и вовсе молчать и хмуриться. Таким видом он неплохо отгонял от себя навязавшихся «интервьюеров», ну и отводил подозрения. А теперь ему можно Оскара вручать за лучшую импровизацию.

– А, знаю это место! – просиял Узумаки. – И от обеда, пожалуй, не откажусь, – немного подумав, сообщил парень.

Они неспешной походкой направились в кафе, которое как сообщил Наруто, является для него вторым домом. Повар, работающий в этом заведении, его школьный приятель, и Узумаки очень расхваливал его стряпню.

Усевшись в дальнем углу уютного помещения, в котором было всего десять столиков, они стали разглядывать меню. Ну, Наруто изучал бумажку с блюдами, а Саске изучал Наруто. Он подмечал в нём каждую деталь, вплоть до того, что по выражению его лица мог понять, хочет ли парень есть то блюдо, на котором остановил свой заинтересованный взгляд. В эти моменты он был похож на ребёнка: то радостно улыбнётся так, что, кажется, в глазах сияют звёзды, то слегка нахмурится, словно мама в любимое блюдо добавила ненавистный ингредиент. Саске сидел и умилялся, а когда подошла официантка, даже не заметил её присутствия, продолжая следить за телодвижениями своего собеседника. Эта их вылазка в кафе напоминала свидание, и от этого Учихе становилось ещё радостней на душе.

– А что вы будете заказывать? – эхом прозвучало в голове Саске. Наруто с волнением посмотрел на своего собеседника и ещё раз повторил вопрос официантки: « Что вы будете заказывать?»

– Принесите мне то же самое, что и молодому человеку, – озвучил Саске бросив быстрый взгляд на девушку, и вновь вернулся к разглядыванию своего спутника. Глаза того лучезарно сверкали, и тут Саске просёк, что совершенно пропустил тот момент, когда парень делал свой заказ. Глядя на его реакцию, блюдо было специфическим, таким, что едоков для него ограниченное количество, и Узумаки, будучи одним из них, был рад, что встретил единомышленника.

Пока их трапеза готовилась, Саске решил занять парня неким подобием интервью. Ну а начать, пожалуй, надо со знакомства… Учиха мягко улыбнулся и протянул собеседнику руку.

– Учиха Саске.

Наруто слегка опешил, увидев нежную кожу ладони, затем взволнованно посмотрел в чёрные глаза, и застенчиво улыбнувшись, пожал его руку.

– Наруто… Узумаки, – когда он почувствовал тепло ладони Саске, по его телу даже дрожь прошлась по неизведанной ему причине.

Саске использовал в секунды рукопожатия всё своё обаяние, обычно это действовало, а вот на лице Узумаки расписалось чувство недоумения вместо присущей таким моментам влюблённости. Саске тоже почувствовал электрический разряд, когда коснулся грубоватой и намозоленной руки Наруто.

– Мне очень приятно. Тогда вы убежали даже не успев представиться. Честно говоря, я был немного шокирован… ах да, что же произошло с вашим соседом? – Саске сложил ладони на коленке, откинувшись на спинку стула. В этой позе он мог разглядеть своего собеседника намного лучше. Тёмно-синие джинсы, рубашка в сине-оранжевую крупную клетку, белые кроссовки выглядели новыми и дорогими, заметив это, Саске даже приподнял правую бровь. Он упустил из внимания светло-коричневую, почти оранжевую кожаную куртку, которую тот почему-то накинул на спинку стула вместо того, чтобы повесить на вешалку в паре шагов от их столика. Денежки у парня явно водились в достойном количестве.

– Да так, ничего особенного, он… отравился, – Узумаки нахмурился и отвёл глаза. Саске даже заметил, как в них блеснули огоньки злости.

«Значит, у них не клеится. Что ж, это хорошо, так мне будет проще… соблазнить тебя, Наруто-кун» – подумал Саске и хищно улыбнулся.

– Ваш рамен, – раздался совсем рядом умиротворенный голос официантки.  
Саске метнул на неё быстрый взгляд, а потом с отвращением покосился на два шарика лапши, плавающих в бульоне из морепродуктов и зелени. Быстро вернув лицу обычный вид, Учиха посмотрел на Наруто, который нетерпеливо вскрыл пакетик с палочками и приступил к трапезе. Похоже, это действительно его любимое блюдо.

– Приятного аппетита, – чуть дрогнувшим голосом проговорил Саске и уставился на тарелку перед собой. Он с большой неохотой достал палочки, удобно разместил их в руке и стал медленно поглощать лапшу. Когда первая порция этого блюда оказалась у него во рту, он пораженно раскрыл глаза. – Вкусно! – отметил Учиха, самому себе не веря, что произнёс такое слово, да ещё и в присутствии нового знакомого.

Наруто широко улыбнулся, чем лишний раз очаровал Саске и выдал длинный монолог о том, как готовится рамен, и сколько души в него вкладывает местный шеф-повар. Потом они перебросились парой незначительных фраз, а затем Наруто вновь стал восхвалять своего друга. Саске, мягко говоря, было абсолютно не интересно, сколько блюд тот придумал, какие из них стали популярны за рубежом, сколько женщин он успел соблазнить своим искусством, он просто смотрел на Наруто, следил за его губами, как завороженный, затем погружался в омут его глаз.

– Учиха-сан? Учиха-сан? – Наруто давно съел вторую порцию рамена и искренне не понимал, почему его собеседник вот уже минуту никак не реагирует на его вопросы.  
– Ох, простите. Кажется, я задумался, вы что-то говорили? – Саске плохо удался образ виноватого, но Наруто даже не думал обращать внимания на такие тонкости.

– Я просто забыл вас предупредить. Рамен здесь не входит в основное меню. Повар, так как он мой друг, готовит его лично для меня, так что и цена на него соответственно не маленькая…

Саске изобразил на лице недоумение. Этот Узумаки считает, что он не потянет оплату какого-то рамена? Только Учиха хотел в вежливой форме сообщить своему новому знакомому о том, что его это ничуть не беспокоит, как Наруто завершил своё предложение, вновь вернув к себе очарованный взгляд Саске.

– … поэтому, за то, что вы согласились его попробовать, то будем считать, что я вас угостил, хорошо? – Наруто выглядел самой невинностью. Такой милый, такой красивый, такой возбуждающий… Саске приоткрыл рот, но, не особо доверяя голосу, послушно кивнул.

Они ещё немного посидели, как из кармана кожаной куртки Узумаки, донеслась всё та же мелодия, что и в ресторане. Наруто с раздражением взглянул на дисплей, но всё же ответил. Ему что-то быстро сказали, после чего он, даже не попрощавшись, сбросил вызов и засунул телефон обратно в карман. На его лице гуляло волнение и тревога. Он некоторое время пялился в пол, а потом резко соскочил, опять бросил на стол деньги и, медленно надевая куртку, пожал Саске руку.

– Мне очень жаль, но появились неотложные дела, и я должен идти.

– Ничего страшного, Наруто… сан, – в своих мечтах, Учиха уже давно звал его по имени. Только вот забыл, что в реальности тот не позволял ему этого делать. – Да, зовите меня просто Саске…

– Извините, Саске, мне нужно идти, – Наруто не сразу сообразил, что его ладонь до сих пор сжимает руку парня. Расцепив рукопожатие, Узумаки ушёл.

Саске безмолвно смотрел на двери кафе. И вновь его, мягко говоря, бросили. Но ведь не всё потеряно! Теперь он знает, где работает этот красавчик, ну и где ему предстоит обедать некоторое время. Всё-таки этот рамен не так уж и плох. Уж явно лучше того, что покупал ему Итачи, когда родители уезжали по гостям.

Уже в офисе Саске потратил час для того, чтобы написать заголовок диаграммы. Его мысли были только о Наруто. В мечтах, Саске рисовал себе их совместные прогулки под луной, ужин на крыше, шикарный секс в его широкой кровати. Мысли были такими волнующими, что внизу живота приятно покалывало.

– Может, ты уже обратишь на меня внимание? – крикнул Сай прямо в ухо финансового директора.

Саске встрепенулся и испуганно посмотрел на дизайнера, потом быстро прокашлялся и нахмурился.

– И что твоя пронырливая задница забыла в моём кабинете? – буркнул он, сосредотачиваясь на своей диаграмме.

– Она меня бросила, Саске! Понимаешь? Пришла вся такая расфуфыренная и бросила, – Сай обиженно надулся и сел на стол Учихи.

– А я тут при чём?

– Ты мой друг. И я хочу поддержки! Кстати, ты чего-то такой задумчивый сегодня, что-то произошло? Когда я сюда вошёл, ты пялился в монитор, как зомби на мозги. У тебя всё в порядке? – Сай действительно был обеспокоен странным поведением Саске. Обычно Учиха реагировал на каждый шорох, и парой, как казалось дизайнеру, он словно знал, кто стоит за его дверью. А сегодня, войдя в его кабинет и почти с порога выпалив свою тираду по поводу разбитого сердца, Саске ни одним мускулом не пошевелил.

– Д-да, всё отлично! Мне очень жаль, что у тебя всё так получилось с Яманака. Я всегда тебе говорил, что она стерва. Остепенится, натрахается со своим женихом и вернётся. Не переживай, – Учиха говорил это так отстранённо, что Сай успел нахмуриться и без слов выйти из кабинета финансового директора. Чего ещё он мог ожидать от Саске?

Учиха хмыкнул и продолжил думать о своём новом увлечении. Что ж, Шисуи его бросил, хоть и уже давно всё к этому шло, а чтобы завладеть этим пареньком придётся за ним поухаживать…

***

Приехав в больницу, Наруто первым делом старался себя успокоить. С Кибой разное случалось, и всё было до такой степени логично, что его никак нельзя было обвинить. А хотелось. Стены этой частной поликлиники были для него уже родными. Может не зря Сакура постоянно психовала, когда речь заходила об этом месте. «Я же всегда был готов его выслушать! Всегда предлагал ему свою помощь! Но почему, мать его, он продолжает поступать так?» – эти мысли мощно его злили. Он старался себя успокоить, типа «он опять отравился, или у него скакнуло давление, или ещё какая-нибудь история с падением с лестницы, естественно случайным, ну, или он поскользнулся на слюнях Акамару и упал, ударившись головой". Наруто просто терялся в догадках, что случилось на этот раз. Ему позвонила их уборщица заявив, что нашла хозяина квартиры на полу, не особо вникая в подробности. Да и говорила с толикой беспокойства, потому что и для неё данное происшествие не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.

Промучившись целый день беспокойными мыслями, после созерцания лежащего в бессознательном состоянии друга, Наруто даже и не думал, что «спящая красавица» так скоро проснётся.

Обед с новым знакомым как-то внутренне его успокоил, наведя на иные мысли. На то, что Сакура всегда была права. Что у Кибы и не здорово, так это его голова. Узумаки злился. Врач, говорившая по телефону, наверняка надеялась, что сообщает хорошие новости, но для Наруто всё было совсем не так.

Добравшись до палаты, Наруто уже твёрдо решил, что скажет Кибе.

Парень лежал в комнате с бежевыми стенами и смотрел в потолок. Наруто даже подумал, что Инузука думает о чём-то важном, хоть это и редкость.

– Прости, Наруто, я опять заставил тебя беспокоиться. Сам не знаю, что произошло. Я вышел из ванной, уже хотел лечь спать, как бах и я тут, – Киба повернул голову к другу и улыбнулся. На лице Узумаки не было ни одной эмоции, которая говорила бы о его беспокойстве, или радости от того, что Киба жив. Он тут же прекратил улыбаться и сел в кровати. – Через недельку выпишут. Сказали, что голодный обморок… Теперь доволен?  
– Чему я должен быть доволен? Тому, что ты нихрена не жрёшь и валяешься потом в больнице. Потом тебя выпишут, и ты опять ничего не будешь жрать. Чем я должен быть доволен, Киба?

– Тем, что хата свободна, и ты можешь смело оставаться в доме вместе со своей коровой!

– Так вот о чём ты? Нет, друг! Если так хочешь оставить этот дом себе, отлично!

Забирай! Я поживу у Сакуры. Она как раз дала мне ключ. Пока будешь тут валяться, я останусь и послежу за Акамару, а потом уйду, и тебе не придётся истязать себя. Я могу купить другой дом, где нам с Сакурой не будет мешать такой псих как ты! – сказав это, Наруто не стал больше задерживаться в стенах этой палаты, и быстро ушёл, не позволив Кибе сказать хоть что-нибудь.

Шокированный Инузука долго не мог отделаться от ужасного ощущения своего полного провала. Он никогда не видел Наруто настолько злым и серьёзным. Для него этот светловолосый красавчик, всегда был «мягким и пушистым пусичкой», которого Инузуки так мечтал потискать. А сколько эротических снов он перевидал…

– Вот и приехали. Я его потерял, – Киба улёгся обратно на кровать.

В тот день, когда он уже точно решил признаться, Наруто привёл в дом Сакуру. Его счастливая улыбка от её нежных прикосновений, их бормотания в зале у телевизора, их постоянные игры под столом только больше злили Инузуки. Он сильно завидовал стерве с розовыми волосами. Оставаясь с Узумаки наедине, он ни разу не упустил возможность как-нибудь оскорбить её. Наруто бесился, они ругались, а дальше больница, сожаление, и опять всё хорошо до очередной ссоры. Киба понимал, что делает другу больно, но странное желание доставить ему такую же боль, которую чувствует он – отвергнутый – всегда теплилось в нём и иной раз вскипало.

Тут и череда партнёров, которым не нужна любовь, но которые будут с тобой нежны и милы. Киба часто задумывался о том, что в объятиях этих мужчин он утоляет свой голод по Наруто. Он сильно тосковал о нём, даже находясь в метре от него. Раньше он мог положить ему руку на плечо, обнять, потрепать по постоянно всклокоченным светлым волосам. А теперь? Теперь ему и на сантиметр ближе подойти нельзя, будто Наруто выставил стену между ними. Да-да стену, обклеенную постерами этой напыщенной девицы. Киба поморщился, вспомнив Сакуру, и закрыл глаза, стараясь поскорее уснуть.

***

Наруто пришёл домой. Покормил Акамару. Даже извинился перед псом за его непутёвого хозяина. Потом он около трёх или четырёх раз пытался связаться с Сакурой, пока на её телефоне не села батарея и она стала недоступна.

– Где её носит? – пробормотал Наруто и включил телевизор.

За весь вечер, что он провёл в гордом одиночестве… ну не считая собаку, его голову ни разу не посетила мысль о загадочном брюнете по имени Учиха Саске, когда тот уже ждал новой встречи. Единственное, что действительно волновало Наруто, это мысль о том, что причиной странного поведения Инузуки является он. Трудно это признавать, но в глазах Узумаки всё так и выглядело. Агрессия, осуждения, неожиданные больничные. Наруто не понимал в чём истинная причина, ведь раньше у них было всё хорошо. Киба был отличным тренером в их школе, он был открытым и жизнерадостным парнем, с которым всегда было приятно иметь дело. Даже частые загулы на пару дней были в порядке вещей, и Инузуки всегда возвращался с этих гулянок радостным и можно сказать счастливым. Да, и у него была девушка. Причём о такой красотке только полный придурок мечтать не будет.

Когда Наруто встретил Сакуру, его жизнь переменилась. Он сам отправлялся в недельные загулы, а Киба становился мрачнее тучи и частенько его отчитывал. Тогда и начались их ссоры. Хината, приходя к ним в гости, уходила всегда расстроенной и обиженной. Она чуть ли не ревела, уходя от него. Может это между ними с Хинатой что-то произошло, и он из-за этого стал так себя вести?

Прогулявшись на кухню за бутылкой ликера, которую он припас ещё с прошлой пятницы, Наруто вернулся в гостиную. Наполнив вишнёвым напитком стакан, стоявший на журнальном столике и ещё с утра дожидавшийся тут своей участи, Наруто тут же его опустошил. Он купил этот напиток для Сакуры, чтобы отпраздновать их помолвку, но случая так и не представилось. Узумаки удивлялся самому себе, даже если Сакура время от времени закатывала ему скандалы, он никогда не искал спасения от наступающей депрессии на дне бутылки спиртного, но как только дело касалось Кибы, он напивался вдрызг, и сегодня не исключение. Он всё наполнял стакан и жадно опустошал его, словно его мучила жажда. Вскоре мир вокруг завертелся, всё размылось, веки стали тяжелыми, и Узумаки, не особо борясь со своим организмом, закрыл глаза и заснул. Во сне ему снилась Сакура, спорящая о чём-то с Инузуки, а в дальнем углу этой комнаты сидел он, и молча наблюдал за ними.

***

Этот день стал богат на приключения и для ещё одной героини этой истории.  
Сакура вышла из чёрного лимузина, слегка пошатываясь от пьяного дурмана. Она закрыла дверцу и подставила разгорячённое тело под дуновения прохладного вечернего ветра. Но тут её плечи накрыли горячи руки спутника.

– А вот и мой дом, – заявил мужчина, обнимая девушку за талию.

Она неуверенно следовала вместе с ним к большой железной двери, которую прямо перед их носами открыла пожилая женщина в коричневом пальто.

– Добрый вечер, Хатаке-сан. Я иду домой, если вам ещё что-нибудь нужно, – кинув взгляд на Сакуру, старушка кивнула самой себе и посмотрела на хозяина дома, – то я могу остаться.

– О нет, спасибо, Миро-сан, я и сам справлюсь, – мужчина улыбнулся, завёл свою захмелевшую спутницу в дом и усадил на длинный белый диван. – Ну, вот мы и одни, – мягко прошептал он на ухо Харуно.

Она понимала, что пить шампанское в обществе малознакомого мужчины было неправильно, и сейчас, силы её полностью оставили, да и эмоции выражались лишь возбуждением от его сладкого голоса. Да, он ей понравился, очень понравился, но всё же это было ошибкой. Он сел к ней ближе, покружил своим пальцем по её обнаженному бедру, затем положил на него свою горячую ладонь и приник к её губам.

С каждым его прикосновением, Сакура понимала, что она ничего не может сделать со своим желанием, которое так старательно распалил этот изящный седовласый искуситель.

Эту ночь, Харуно провела в загородном доме нового заказчика дома моды «Юмецури» Хатаке Какаши.


	5. Глава 5: Соседи

**Соседи**

Утром Сакура вернулась домой на такси. В душе засело чувство вины. Всё же она не смогла отказать Какаши. Так же, она молчала про жениха и свои отношения, которые длятся уже два года. Но долго ощущать себя виноватой она не хотела, быстро перекинувшись на обвинения в сторону Наруто. Все мысли были о том, как он волнуется о своём друге больше чем о ней, как он постоянно говорит о нём, словно тем других нет. Она отдала ему ключ от своей квартиры, решила сделать первый шаг, а он… Его тут нет!

Сакура уселась на кровати, коротко вздрагивая то от гнева, то от печали. Она сожалела о том, что случилось ночью накануне, но изо всех сил пыталась найти себе оправдание. Возможно, дело было в ревности, которая изводила её уже более двух лет. Они с Кибой с первого взгляда возненавидели друг друга, и тут не надо быть ясновидцем, чтобы этого не увидеть. Но Наруто, словно ничего не замечая, настырно таскал их по всяким развлекательным мероприятиям. Он беспрестанно расписывал своего друга со стороны самого хорошего человека, которого только можно было повстречать в жизни. А Сакура, слушая его, всё больше злилась. Только её безумная любовь к этому взбалмошному, но обаятельному парню не позволяла ей расстаться с ним. А что случилось сейчас? До свадьбы совсем немного времени, а она уже ищет спасения от внутренней агонии в объятиях другого мужчины.

Слёзы ручьями потекли по щекам. Когда-то её собственная мать изменила отцу и ушла от них с тем человеком. А, чтобы не видеть переживаний отца, Сакура предпочла уехать. Она осознавала, что не может ему помочь, да и он не особо нуждался в её помощи. Последнее, что он ей пожелал, не предавать взаимных чувств. Она оступилась. Предала. Она должна во всём признаться, но откуда ей брать силы, когда их совершенно нет.

Выудив из сумки телефон, она поставила его на зарядку и направилась в душ. Прокучивая в голове те вольности, которые позволяла, она сильно тёрла себя мочалкой и пыталась смыть остатки своего преступления. Какаши с первого взгляда очаровал её, да и она оказалась ему «по вкусу». Она могла всё остановить, лишь заявив, что помолвлена с другим мужчиной, но что-то заставило её промолчать. Всё случилось слишком быстро. Поцелуи, шампанское, легкий стриптиз. Она поддалась на его незатруднительные уговоры, а когда его рука скользнула под её юбку, перед глазами возник Наруто. Как ни странно в этот момент на его лице была улыбка, а не осуждающий взгляд. Тогда она попыталась сопротивляться, но так и не смогла. А что, если всё это повторится? Мысль об этом пугала. За эту неделю они с Наруто сильно отдалились, Сакура даже считала, что не скучает по нему.

Выйдя из ванной, она подошла к телефону и увидела около десяти пропущенных звонков. Сердце быстро затрепетало в груди, слёзы вновь навернулись на глаза. Все звонки были от Наруто. Так же было несколько смс-сообщений, в которых Узумаки спрашивал о её местонахождении. Он волновался о ней и, возможно, волнуется до сих пор. Харуно решила позвонить ему, но всё не решалась нажать на вызов. Отложив телефон, она удобно разлеглась в постели и постаралась заснуть. Она натворила столько глупостей, возможно ли, что ей удастся вымолить прощение.

Около двух дня, она всё же созвонилась с Наруто, успокоив его тем, что из-за совещания отключила звук на телефоне, поздно вернулась домой, и рано легла спать.

Прошлая ложь была прощена, но как оказалось, Сакуре пришлось врать ещё чаще. При встречах с Наруто она боялась, что у неё размазана помада, что от неё пахнет мужчиной, боялась даже предстать в том образе, в котором её привык видеть Какаши, и заезжала домой, чтобы переодеться.

В разговорах с Узумаки она стала всё чаще выступать в роли слушателя, хотя раньше приходилось слушать её. Она смотрела в голубые глаза парня, и видела в них боль из-за испорченных отношений с Кибой. Да… опять его сосед. С каждой их встречей, Сакура лишь всё больше злилась, потому что все рассказы её жениха были о нерадивом друге, о том, как неважно тот себя чувствует, и как Наруто сочувствует ему. Почему же он не может просто быть с ней и не говорить про этого парня?

Они всегда встречались в разных кафе, и каждый раз при начале его монолога, Сакура больно сжимала кулаки под столом, стараясь не выпустить пары своей злобы, и случайно в этом порыве не разболтать своих секретов.

В понедельник Наруто дождался звонка из больницы о том, что Киба покинул лечебницу. Всю эту неделю он жил как на иголках: много думал, стоит ли выполнять брошенное им в порыве обещание. Встречаясь с Сакурой, он даже не заикался о своих планах переехать к ней. Ключ от её квартиры до сих пор лежал в кармане его пиджака. Так же на этой неделе он почти каждый день обедал в компании нового знакомого. За всё время их странного знакомства, он никогда не пытался дать оценку его внешнему виду. В беседах с ним чаще сам вёл разговор. Но даже если тот не всегда мог поддержать выпавшую тему, он продолжал с ним общение.

И вот, в минувшую пятницу Наруто взглянул на него по-новому. Этот парень оказался писаным красавцем: чёрные волосы, уложенные в причудливую прическу, всегда строгие чёрные костюмы, только цвет рубашек менялся. В тот день на нём была синяя. Галстуков он не носил, но рубашку застёгивал на все пуговицы. В ту пятницу, Наруто оглядывал его как достояние нации. Он был словно вылеплен из мрамора. Такого мягко-бледного оттенка кожи ему ещё не доводилось видеть. Пару раз он наблюдал, как этот парень садится в машину и уезжает в район того бизнес центра в котором работает. И тогда он тоже сел в свою машину, чёрную тайоту, и уехал в направлении бизнес центра. А ещё, этот парень предложил ему поход в кино. Наруто уже и не помнил, какой фильм они собираются смотреть, да и время сеанса начинало выветриваться из головы. Саске… Учиха Саске… Наруто казалось, что он где-то слышал эту фамилию, но никак не мог вспомнить где.

Стоя у двери с чемоданом, он ещё раз оглядел квартиру. Наруто до сих пор сомневался в своём решении, но раз уж вещи упакованы, то будет просто лень опять их раскладывать по местам. Неожиданно, Акамару с лаем спустился его провожать, задрав лапы и положив их на плечи Узумаки, пёс принялся его облизывать.

– Ну, хватит. Хватит, Акамару! Скоро вернётся твой нерадивый хозяин, вот его и поприветствуешь.

Акамару заскулил и спустился на четвереньки, и уселся перед ним с печальным взглядом.

– Ладно, я в общем пошёл… Передай этому придурку, что бы сильно не раскисал, – Наруто повернулся к двери, слушая как скулит пёс. Дверь с хлопком закрылась за его спиной, сработал замок, и мелкая дрожь прошлась по телу.

Закинув чемодан в багажник, Наруто уселся за руль, и просидел с открытой дверцей, думая, что вот-вот вернётся Киба и они с ним поговорят. Хотя о чём им говорить? В последний раз, когда Узумаки пытался это сделать, они поругались. И теперь вряд ли что поменяется. Наверняка Инузука решит воспользоваться какой-нибудь колкой фразой о том, что «мальчик, не отступающий от своих слов, всё же отступил!». Подумав об этом, Наруто резко вздохнул и захлопнул дверцу.

Сакуры дома не оказалось, поэтому Наруто ничего не оставалось делать, как дожидаться её. Он уже не раз бывал здесь, но в этой однокомнатной квартирке было всё не так. По полу были разбросаны туфли, видимо Сакура очень ответственно подходила к своему внешнему виду сегодня. Наруто усмехнулся. Кровать не заправлена - Узумаки предположил, что она проспала. Туфли убирать он не стал, как и влажное полотенце валявшееся радом со шкафов, но постель заправил. Найдя пульт на журнальном столике, заваленном папками и журналами, он уселся на кровать и включил телевизор. Зазвучала громкая механическая музыка, под которую на подиуме вышагивали модели в дизайнерских нарядах. Наруто всегда гадал, что в этом непонятном предмете, которое висело на модели, можно было назвать одеждой? Но Сакура восхищалась этими вещами, и говорила, как же чертовски талантлив дизайнер, который ЭТО создал. Узумаки никогда не понимал её виденья, но и вмешиваться не особо хотел, потому что прекрасно знал какова эта девушка в гневе.

Переключая каналы, он, наконец, нашёл нужный и уселся поудобнее, чтобы полностью насладиться боем двух молодых бойцов. Карате никогда не было интереснее Айкидо, которому Наруто обучался всю сознательную жизнь, но посмотреть на спарринг талантливых каратистов не отказывался.

Сакура вернулась поздним вечером. Наруто уж было заснул, но шорох в прихожей его взбодрил. Он направился встречать девушку, которая при виде его растерялась и на время потеряла дар речи. Она хотела стянуть туфлю с правой ноги, но так и замерла на месте.

– На-наруто? – голос дрогнул. Она стянула, наконец, обувь и встала по стойке смирно. – Ты… почему ты не сказал, что… – тут в поле зрения Сакуры попал чемодан на колёсиках, стоящий в шаге от неё, и она с ещё большим изумлением посмотрела на жениха, – ты с вещами. Значит, ты не в гости?

Наруто продемонстрировал ей ключ от квартиры и помотал головой. Всё это время он продолжал улыбаться самой тёплой улыбкой, которая любого заставит растаять.

– Прости, что не сказал. Я так хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, – он приблизился к ней и обнял, так крепко, что у девушки перехватило дыхание. – Ты всегда так поздно приходишь с работы? – пробормотал он, покрывая её шею поцелуями.

– Нет-нет, просто сегодня… я готовлюсь к показу. Мы собрали ещё не всех моделей… – Сакура мягко оттолкнула от себя парня и прошла вглубь комнаты, до сих пор недоумевая от того, что сейчас происходит.

– А, ясно… – Наруто подошёл к ней ближе и вновь обнял. Он так удивился встретившему его теплу. Всё-таки он скучал. Скучал по теплу любимой девушки, скучал по её запаху и обычному присутствию, даже не смотря на то, что они виделись на той неделе. Потянув носом аромат туалетной воды девушки, он сладко улыбнулся. Сейчас его окутало спокойствие, а волнение за Кибу ушло в небытие. Только вот он не знал, что Сакура была наоборот напряжена. Она сжимала Наруто в ответном объятии, но её мысли были так глубоки, что она не сразу услышала его вопрос.

– Что?

– Куда мне положить вещи? Раз уж теперь я на твоей территории, то тебе и решать такие вопросы.

– О, не волнуйся, я сама всё разложу, – Харуно грустно улыбнулась, кинув взгляд на чемодан. Приход Наруто в любом случае очень радовал её, но переживания на счёт неожиданного романа, который она так спонтанно закрутила, были сильнее этой радости.

Киба вернулся в пустой дом, и первое на что он обратил внимание – тишина. Словно дом умер.

– Наруто? Акамару? – крикнул Инузуки, и услышал лай. В прихожую на всех парах мчался пёс. Он накинулся на хозяина, громко взвизгнув, и принялся облизывать ему лицо. – Акамару, красавчик, а где Наруто? – тут пёс опустился на лапы и сел, сделав грустный вид. – Ушёл значит… – на выдохе угадал Киба. – Он хоть тебя покормил? – Акамару тявкнул и достал язык, быстро задышав. – Значит покормил. Отлично!

Киба зашёл без стука в комнату друга, где была оставлена холодная пустота. Пройдя в комнату, он остановился посередине и вздохнул. Сердце больно сжалось. Киба сглотнул подступивший комок и поднялся на второй этаж. Акамару с лаем занял свой пуф, куда с удовольствием улёгся, а Киба сел на кровать. Он обдумывал, стоит ли звонить Наруто, когда итак ясно, где он и с кем. На душе стало противно. Хотелось сплюнуть всю эту боль, но не так-то просто это сделать. Инузука забрался на кровать, усевшись возле стены. Он сам виноват, что вышло всё именно так. Сколько ещё Наруто мог терпеть его выходки? И сколько могла ждать Сакура? «Эта корова должно быть счастлива сейчас», – так думал Киба.

На следующее утро, он достал из шкафа новенький спортивный костюм, он покупал его ещё вместе с Наруто. Сейчас стоит начать всё сначала. Когда Наруто оставил его в больнице в том непонятном состоянии, то Инузука решил последовать совету Шино, и начать добиваться сердца парня, которого так давно любит.

Первым шагом было устройство на работу, ведь первое недовольство Наруто в его сторону, было именно в отсутствии работы. Тут главное не прогадать с местом. Куда он ещё мог устроиться как не в ту же самую школу, где преподавал раньше, и где до сих пор работает Наруто. Возможность видеться с ним каждый день, хотя бы на работе, была очень приятна для Кибы. Он, улыбаясь, подложил под голову ладони, и мечтательно уставился в потолок. Когда Наруто ещё жил с ним в одном доме, одна только эта деталь сводила его с ума. Парой он хотел ворваться к нему в комнату и лечь рядом, покрывая поцелуями его тело. Киба ещё в школе, принимая душ в кабинке напротив любовался стройным и подтянутым телом Узумаки. Девушки, почему-то, из них двоих выбирали его, и было больно смотреть на грустную улыбку друга, когда тот уходил домой, понимая, что Кибе предстоит очередное свидание. Может именно тогда он осознал чувства к нему. Улыбка сошла с лица.

Ближе к обеду, Киба решил позвонить в школу и назначить встречу с директором. Услышав его голос, расторопная секретарша тут же воспрянула духом, и выбрала самое ранее время для его аудиенции. Радовало, что не зря он постоянно флиртовал с этой девушкой. Конечно, иногда бывало, что ему приходилось твёрдо держать себя в позиции друга, чтобы удержать девушку от неправильных действий. Да и в принципе трудно изображать из себя статного натурала, когда ты коренастый гей. Глубоко вздохнув, Киба стал настраиваться для очередной встречи с Наруто, мечтая, что у него получится всё вернуть.

– Наруто!

Узумаки осторожно оглянулся, когда услышал этот голос. Киба буквально сиял улыбкой, и выглядел абсолютно здоровым. Если бы не было этих постоянных неурядиц, то Нартуо счёл, что перед ним стоит тот самый лучший друг, который всегда поймёт и поддержит. Но он ещё хорошо помнил все колкости и осуждения в свой адрес, и все те упреки причиняли сильную боль.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – надменным тоном спросил Наруто. Он не хотел быть грубым, он просто хотел забыть все обиды, но воспоминания о плохом волнами накатывали на него, не давая пути ровному дыханию.

– Я решил продолжить работать тренером. Всё же ты был прав, я не найду работу лучше этой, – вновь лучезарно улыбнувшись, сообщил Инузука. Конечно, тон друга его не удивил, но расстроил. Он прекрасно понимал свои ошибки, и был готов всё исправить. У него было много времени, чтобы всё обдумать. – Может, вместе сходим на обед? – Киба думал, что самый лучший способ вымолить прощения и наладить контакт, это совместный поход в кафе к Чоуджи. Акимичи хорошо готовил его любимые равиоли, а так же рамен, который так обожает его сосед.

Наруто отвёл взгляд в сторону и кивнул, потом повернулся к другу спиной, чтобы поприветствовать своих учеников. Киба почти счастливым вышел из зала, а Узумаки, нахмурившись, начал тренировку.

Время близилось к обеду, и вот два друга вышли из здания школы и направились в сторону кафе. Усевшись за любимый столик Кибы – у окна – они сделали заказ и погрузились в тишину. Киба пару раз пробовал что-то сказать, но не мог подобрать правильных слов.

– Зачем ты решил продолжить работу тренера именно в этой школе? –Наруто, так и не поднимал на друга взгляд.

– Я хочу вернуть себе друга! – без промедления сообщил Киба, с надеждой посмотрев на Узумаки. Наруто всё-таки поднял голову и удивлённо посмотрел, но затем вновь стал разглядывать столешницу.

– Я не вернусь в дом, Киба, – голос Наруто звучал серьёзным, но Инузука всё равно уловил сомнение.

– Ты можешь жить в нашем доме вместе со своей коро… вместе с Сакурой. Я, правда, не буду причинять вам неудобств. Видишь, я даже начну опять работать. Я готов брать вторую смену, чтобы меньше мешать вам, но Наруто, я не могу жить в нашем доме совсем один! – Киба придвинулся ближе и так же опустил голову. – Мы вместе покупали этот дом. Мы вместе делали там ремонт, и я не готов вот так отпустить тебя. Да и Сакура всегда хотела переехать, я думаю, она будет рада, если ты решишься…

– Замолчи! – вдруг резко прошипел Узумаки. Несколько пар глаз посмотрели в их сторону, но позже потеряли интерес. – Ты виноват в том, что я решил уехать! Ни Сакура, ни кто бы то ещё, а именно ты! А сейчас тебе не перед кем показывать концерты, некому пожаловаться на свою никчемную жизнь, некому трепать нервы, и вот ты решил попросить меня опять плюхнуться в эту лужу дерьма? – не сдержавшись, Наруто хлопнул по столу.

Киба накрыл его руку своей ладонью и с нежностью заглянул в так любимые им голубые глаза. Он так хотел прижать Узумаки к себе и погладить по непослушным волосам, но понимал, что это ему уже давно не позволено.

Колокольчик над дверью кафетерия прозвенел, оповещая о новом посетителе, который обвёл зал внимательным взглядом. Он нашёл искомого человека, однако встретился взглядом лишь с его собеседником. Колокольчик вновь прозвенел, и дверь медленно закрылась.


	6. Глава 6: Сомнения

**Сомнения**

Сай был зол на Саске. Тот как всегда ответил на его предложение сходить в клуб, выставив за двери своего офиса, с угрозами разного плана, но более цепкой стала та, в которой Учиха грозился вышвырнуть его из «Юмецури» из-за плохих показателей продаж. «Что тут такого? Он же гей! Почему он не может сходить в гей-клуб? Он же хочет найти свою вторую половинку, как бы противно это не звучало…» – бормотал дизайнер, сидя за барной стойкой. Перед ним стоял бокал чёрного рома. Кажется, это был четвёртый по счёту. Он смотрел на жидкость, оставшуюся на дне, продолжая рассуждать о поведении Саске. Он пришёл в этот клуб, потому что нашёл его подходящим для своего самобичевания. Он тоже не был рад, узнав, что магазины, закупившие его коллекцию, вынуждены устраивать обидную для дизайнера распродажу, чтобы избежать лишних расходов. И действительно с зимой у Сая не всегда было гладко. Он не любил меха, и старался как можно меньше использовать их. Стоило признать, что зимняя коллекция провалилась. Саске наверняка подумывает спасти свою должность, пригласив в штат другого дизайнера. И осознание этого для Сая было самым обидным.  
Допив ром, он посмотрел на бармена, пытаясь поймать его взгляд и заказать повтор. Работающий за стойкой парень притянул к себе взгляд дизайнера. В-первую очередь он осмотрел его фигуру: подтянутый, высокий, широкоплечий, стройный, и к завершению точный. Потом Сай посмотрел на его лицо: темные круглые очки, так неуместно выглядящие в этом и без того темном помещении, идеально дополняли его образ. Губы слегка припухшие, иной раз подёргивались в улыбке. Нос красивой формы: тонкий, не длинный и прямой. Заметив серьгу в ухе, Сай остро улыбнулся. Парень, наконец, заметил на себе взгляд подвыпившего посетителя и поспешил к нему.  
– Желаете ещё? – вежливо спросил парень с торчащими в разные стороны, как у ежика, чёрными волосами.  
– Вы ведь один из них… – испытующе проговорил Сай.  
– Из кого? – вежливый бармен уже потянулся за бутылкой рома, наполняя им бокал гостя.  
– Да ладно! У тебя же на лице всё написано, – заулыбался дизайнер, выуживая из внутреннего кармана своего безрукавного пиджака (по личному крою) глянцевую бумажку. Он положил её на стол. Бармен заметил, что с другой стороны на листке что-то изображено, но посетитель не спешил показывать ему эту картинку, вместо этого он достал из того же кармана карандаш-автомат и стал что-то писать на листке. Когда он закончил, то с довольной улыбкой передал листок бармену. – Это мой друг Саске. Думаю, ты для него подходишь, вполне. Тут адрес сайта и его ник. Найди его и предложи встречу. Вижу, ты одинок, может, стоит составить ему компанию, – дизайнер подмигнул, положил на стол несколько купюр, и, отмахнувшись от очередного бокала, ушёл.  
Вот так к Абураме Шино попала фотография финансового директора «Юмицури». Он долго думал, что с ней делать, да и это плохо, когда посетители видят в нём гея. Да, он баловался с Кибой, играя роль женщины, но у него нередко бывали отношения с этими самыми женщинами. Да и этот парень оказался прав – он действительно одинок. И однажды, когда Киба в очередной раз пришёл к нему в клуб, Шино передал ему фото, желая Инузуке отвлечься от своих проблем и постараться попробовать с парнем на фото. И Абураме не прогадал, он не видел с того времени Кибу практически месяц.  
Киба, увидев в кафе парня, лицо которого видел лишь на фото, потерял дар речи. Он абсолютно точно узнал этого человека. На секунду их взгляды встретились, и Киба вздрогнул. Наруто почувствовал это и взволновано взглянул на друга. Киба опустил взгляд, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Наруто, когда Киба оглянулся на стенку за спиной.  
Одно мгновение ему показалось, что Саске посмотрел на него, словно они старые знакомые. Конечно же, он тут же подумал, что Саске смотрел вовсе не на него, а на того, кто сидел за его спиной, но эту теорию пришлось отвергнуть. Значит, он всё-таки смотрел именно на него. Киба сглотнул и побледнел. Он резко убрал свою руку, и стал быстро доедать свой обед, так и оставив вопрос друга без ответа. А что он мог ответить, когда ему было настолько не по себе. Он вплёл пальцы свободной руки в волосы, ещё быстрее орудуя палочками. Наруто смотрел на своего соседа в полном недоумении.  
– Что произошло? – Наруто нахмурился, уставившись на друга.  
–А? – Киба вопросительно взглянул на Узумаки и покраснел. Он не знал, как ему объяснить то, что только что произошло. Не мог же он сказать ему, что увидел парня, с которым познакомился на сайте для геев, боясь, что будет выглядеть в глазах друга моральным уродом. Конечно, они никогда не говорили на эту тему, но мнение Наруто могло совпадать с мнением таких же натуралов как он.  
– Ты вдруг стал бледным как смерть, и… что случилось?  
Если бы Наруто поднял на него глаза в тот момент, когда Киба как зачарованный смотрел на Учиху, то тут же всё понял, а так… Киба посчитал, что ему это даже на руку.  
– Не обращая внимания. Просто вспомнил кое-что… не важно! – Киба отмахнулся, отстранив от себя пустую тарелку. – Как у вас дела?  
– Ты спрашиваешь про нас с Сакурой? – уточнил Узумаки, доедая свою порцию.  
– Да. Как ты у неё устроился? Всё ли хорошо?  
– Странно, что ты интересуешься, – Наруто пожал плечами и кратко поделился с другом интересующей его информацией.  
В минуты его пересказа Инузука даже думал, что их дела пошли на поправку, что Наруто больше на него не злится, но это было не так. После этого обеда, Наруто больше не соглашался трапезничать с ним. Он не стал объяснять причину своего поведения, оставив Кибу на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Прошло два дня, с того момента, как Саске увидел Кибу в первый раз. Он не сомневался в том, что этот парень и есть возлюбленный Узумаки. Тот, про кого так часто упоминал Наруто. Но что-то в его взгляде показалось для Саске слишком странным. Он смотрел на него так, словно давно его знает, будто они уже встречались. Саске долго обдумывал это, даже старался припомнить всех своих партнёров, чтобы вычислить возможность их встречи. Но сколько бы лиц он не перебирал в своей голове, симпатичного шатена он вспомнить не мог.  
Сегодня выдался теплый день, и настроение Учихи не омрачало даже то, что отец с утра завалил его задачами. В обед он сел за руль и подъехал к кафе. На его радость Узумаки уже был там, и сидел он в одиночестве.  
На нём была лёгкая оранжевая футболка и светлые джинсы. Он вольготно сидел на стуле и читал сообщение с телефона. Его губы растягивались в нежной улыбке, а парой он даже усмехался. Саске засмотрелся на его красивое лицо, на котором расписалась столь приятная эмоция, но его это злило. Самое простое, что он мог предположить, так это то, что он читает какое-нибудь пошлое послание от своего любовника, с которым недавно помирился. Эта мысль его расстраивала, но он всё же подошёл к столику Наруто.  
– Привет! – поздоровался он, усаживаясь напротив парня.  
– Саске? Давно тебя не видел, – Наруто улыбнулся, пожимая его руку. Телефон он тут же убрал в карман своей кожанки, перекинутой через спинку стула.  
Саске быстро облизнул пересохшие губы и раскрыл меню. Поведение парня его слегка напрягало. С одной стороны то, что было между ними, даже дружбой сложно назвать, но Саске уже еле сдерживался, желая поскорее перейти к действиям. И теперь его слабо волновало то, что Наруто занят. Всё внутри него трепетало от одного взгляда на нежные губы, а в глубокой синеве глаз хотелось утонуть. Саске, иной раз, тешил себя догадками: какого цвета соски Узумаки, или каков в длину его член, так же он рисовал в воображении все виды поз, в которых этому светловолосому парнишке наверняка нравилось заниматься сексом. Когда Наруто о чём-то говорил, Саске меньше следил за разговором, больше акцентируя внимание на голосе, и опять же предположениях как сладко он может стонать. Ну а Наруто совершенно не подозревал, какие грязные мысли посещали его нового знакомого.  
– Много работы, никак не получалось вырваться, – соврал Саске, откладывая папку и жестом подзывая официанта.  
Во время обеда Наруто поделился кое-какими интересными моментами со своей работы, а Саске напомнил ему дату и время киносеанса, на который недавно его пригласил. Узумаки весело покивал, и Саске понял, что не всё потеряно. Он даже накрыл ладонью его руку, на что Наруто среагировал – никак. Он только поймал его ладонь и пожал, обыграв всё так, словно Саске уже с ним прощался. Учиха нахмурился, улыбаясь, но бросил длинный взгляд на свою руку, которую Наруто с энтузиазмом потрясывал.  
На этом они расстались.

Зал погрузился во тьму, на чёрном фоне экрана до сих пор то появлялись, то исчезали имена актёров. Это действовало на собравшуюся горстку зрителей… усыпляющее. Саске краем глаза заметил, как Наруто улёгся в кресле, практически полностью расслабив тело, и уже начинал посапывать. Когда они встретились у касс, Учиха уже предположил, что парень выглядит замученным, а как только погас свет, и белые блики букв медленно мигали с чёрного полотна, он тут же поддался усталости и заснул. Саске не был готов к такому повороту, он надеялся, что они с Наруто в более интересной обстановке проведут эти два часа, но позже счёл и такой вариант подходящим для этого вечера.  
Наконец начался фильм, зрители расслабились и уткнули взоры на экран, а Саске в этом тусклом свечении разглядывал спокойное лицо Наруто. Ему нравилось незатейливое вздрагивание ресниц, тихий сап, вырывающийся изо рта, да и общая картина только возбуждала его воображение.  
Первое, что он предпринял, это легкое касание запястья Наруто указательным пальцем, потом он ладонью провёл короткую дорожку до места, где путь преградила подтянутая к локтю водолазка. Пока Саске экспериментировал, он то и дело пугливо озирался на парня. Затем Саске как мог близко подвёл лицо к щеке Наруто и легко коснулся губами, по телу уже ходил табун мурашек, которые электрическими разрядами подавали сильные импульсы всем его нервным окончаниям. Если быть точнее, то он каждой клеткой тела ощущал дрожь от пронизывающих его чувств. Наруто даже не дёрнулся. Саске отстранился, медленно выдыхая через нос, скопившийся в лёгкий воздух, а затем так же долго и медленно наполнил их следующим вдохом. Он не отрывал пристального взгляда от красивого лица парня. Наруто с первой встречи сильно заинтересовал его, а теперь, сидя в такой сексуальной позе, только больше распалял этот интерес.  
Под дуновением кондиционера волосы Узумаки слегка качнулись. Саске улыбнулся. Он всегда мечтал погрузить свою ладонь в эту непослушную, кажущуюся жесткой светлую шевелюру, но всегда останавливал себя. А теперь, когда всё так сложилось, он не преминул возможностью осуществить своё намерение.  
Касаясь волос, Саске мягко проник в них рукой, прикрывая глаза от приятных ощущений. Волосы Наруто оказались настолько мягкими, что Саске почувствовал, словно он гладит листву земляники. Пропуская сквозь пальцы прядь за прядью, Саске не удержал тихого стона, который больше напомнил кошачье мурлыканье. Но вдруг что-то изменилось в атмосфере, и Саске медленно раскрыл глаза, обнаружив непонимающий и удивлённый взгляд голубых глаз. Учиха с неохотой, но решительно убрал свою руку и устроился на своём кресле, не отнимая у Наруто зрительный контакт.  
– Я… Ты… – объяснить причину своего поведения было трудно, да и чего тут такого.  
– Наверное, мне приснился кошмар… – неуверенно прошептал Наруто, почёсывая затылок. – Мой сосед так делал, когда хотел разбудить из-за кошмара, – уголки рта дёрнулись в грустной ухмылке.  
– И часто тебе снятся кошмары? – Саске сейчас был определённо счастлив, что Наруто самостоятельно придумал объяснение его поведению, _но «кошмар»? Какого чёрта?_  
Наруто лишь кивнул и посмотрел на экран, где главные герои швырялись друг в друга всякими предметами, которые попадали им под руку.  
– Много я проспал? – зевнув, спросил Узумаки, мысленно пытаясь вспомнить, что же ему могло сниться.  
– Полчаса или около того, – улыбнувшись, сообщил Саске и сам уставился на экран. Фильм изначально не интересовал его, а реакция Наруто была неоднозначна, да и опять всплыл этот сосед. Конечно, после их недолгого скрещивания взглядами Саске вполне видел в нём соперника, но они с Наруто вроде как разошлись, ведь Узумаки пошёл с ним в кино. Но какая же странная у него была реакция.  
Всю продолжительность фильма оба парня нашли, чем занять свою голову, а когда он закончился, осознали, что совершенно не помнят, что в нём было. Попрощавшись обычным рукопожатием, они разошлись в разные стороны. Саске хотел его подвести, но Наруто вежливо отклонил это предложение.  
Вернувшись домой, Саске ещё долго терзал себя догадками о странной реакции Узумаки. Возможно, ему было даже противно то, как Саске шарит рукой в его волосах. Даже то, что лицо Саске было так близко, его не смутило – он был больше удивлён и озадачен присутствием чужой руки в волосах. _Почему его сосед делал так? _На лице Наруто было явное сомнение, когда он его припоминал. _Может этот «сосед» тоже пытался его домогаться? _У Саске опустились руки. А что если Наруто на… нату… Нет! Саске даже думать об этом не хотел. Но, а вдруг?  
Саске долго простоял под прохладным душем, а затем долго мучился бессонницей, ворочаясь в кровати. Он резво встал и сел за компьютер. Встретившись с Наруто в реальной жизни, он совершенно забыл о виртуальной. Зайдя на сайт знакомств, Саске написал короткое письмо Наруто. Он решил покончить с этим фарсом и вывести парня на чистую воду. Его сомнения возможно и имели корни, но Саске усиленно их отрицал. Он был полностью уверен, что Наруто такой же, как он. Отправив письмо адресату, Саске улёгся в кровать и, наконец, заснул.  
Утром в офисе он мерил шагами кабинет, всё время поглядывая на значок входящей почты. Новых писем не было. Это сильно злило и расстраивало его. Саске открыл этому парню свою душу, а он даже ответить ему не может?  
– Здорово, друг! – в кабинет ввалился радостный дизайнер, ореол счастья, над головой которого, тут же испарился, как только он встретил угнетающий взгляд Саске. – Что-то случилось? – Сай осторожно подошёл к дивану, так же осторожно плюхнулся на него и со всем вниманием посмотрел на финансового директора, который спешно уселся на стул, и стал резво щёлкать мышью.  
– Я не знаю! Сай, среди моделей бывали лесбиянки или геи? – уклончиво спросил Саске, сощурив глаза.  
– Ну, бывали. А что? – Сай был немного ошарашен таким вопросом, устремив на Саске испытующий взгляд.  
– Ты сразу понимал их ориентацию, или узнавал позже по очевидным доказательствам?  
Вопросы Саске стали для Сая ещё более обескураживающими. Он решительно не понимал, куда клонит Учиха.  
– Э… ммм… чаще я был свидетелем очевидных фактов. Но меня мало интересует ориентация моих моделей, главное, чтобы работали на все 100%, остальное меня не касается, – высказался дизайнер, подозрительно покосившись на друга.  
Саске поднялся из-за стола и подошёл к окну, грустно уставившись на дорогу. Он совершенно не следил за движением машин, или пешеходами, перебегающими проезжую часть, он просто устремил взгляд в пустоту, всё больше мучая себя догадками и подозрением. _Если бы он был геем, то в этой ситуации он бы приблизился к нему и позволил себя поцеловать, но решил сослаться на какой-то кошмар и своего «соседа». Он что… до сих пор его любит? Тогда какого чёрта он пошёл с ним в кино? _Саске приложился лбом к прохладному стеклу.  
– Сай… уйди, пожалуйста, – вежливо попросил Саске, не меняя позы.  
– Когда скажешь, что с тобой стряслось, я тут же уйду, – пообещал парень, перекинув ногу на ногу. Этим жестом он показал, что не собирается никуда уходить, пока Саске не исполнит его просьбу.  
– Вчера я с одним парнем ходил в кино. Мы до этого обедали вместе. В общем, он уснул и я, не удержавшись, коснулся его… и его реакция… – Саске смолк на время, думая как мягче преподнести его объяснения. – В общем, он… был немного в неадеквате от моих действий, – на этой мрачной ноте он закончил.  
– И что? Подумаешь, отреагировал как-то не так, может у него впервые всё…  
– Нет, он уверял меня, что у него тонна опыта, что перетрахал весь свой район. Да блять, он чёртова шлюха! – Саске повысил голос, и тут же сник. Наруто не выглядел шлюхой. Он был слишком нежен для такого звания.  
– Ууу, как оно всё… – поймав на себе строгий взгляд, дизайнер вздрогнул и мягко закончил, – запутанно. Но я всё равно не понимаю причину твоего негодования.  
– Его взгляд! Он смотрел на меня как на грёбанного извращенца! – Саске быстро умолк, понимая, что перегибает планку. Сай, конечно, к нему ближе всех, но доверять ему свои внутренние переживания он не собирался.  
Сай покивал, потом задумчиво устремил взгляд в пол, и совершенно уверенно произнёс то, в чём Саске сильно сомневался, но всё же отвергал: «Может он натурал?»


	7. Глава 7: Приглашение

**Приглашение**

Почти неделю Саске никак не мог выбраться с работы на обед в другой район города из-за частых встреч, переговоров и заключения договоров. Отец был особо суров во времена открытия нового сезона, и заострял внимание на бухгалтерии. Рост затрат на промоутирование был как всегда велик, и надо было очень чётко прослеживать все финансовые движения. Саске много раз поднимал вопрос о своих должностных обязанностях, в которые никак не входили поиски рекламных агентств с невысокими запросами и стопроцентной отдачей, но Фугаку отмахивался от него, по-прежнему требуя выполнить его поручения. Так же на его плечи ложилась организация показа, билеты на который должны быть в продаже в тот же день, когда определялась дата проведения. Зимняя коллекция от Сая всегда была провальной, поэтому надо тратить большие средства на её раскрутку.

К концу этой неделе Саске был выжат без остатка. Он почти спал на столе, когда зазвонил телефон, и, даже не посмотрев на дисплей, он медленно приложил трубку к уху.

– Привет, Саске!

Учиха-младший встрепенулся, услышав этот голос.

– Зачем звонишь? – Саске вмиг разозлился, но всеми силами сдерживал себя, как, впрочем, и всегда. Ведь это именно Итачи научил его когда-то прятать свои эмоции, что бы ни случилось.

–Ты опять наделал глупостей, младший брат, – голос Итачи всегда был на полтона выше, если он пытался воспитывать Саске. – Зачем ты ездил к Шисуи?

– Какое тебе дело? Я уже вырос и могу делать всё, что хочу. Если я захочу приехать к своему кузену, то я приеду. Если захочу сбросить этот звонок, то сброшу! – Саске уже был готов нажать на сброс, когда услышал поспешный крик брата.

– Так будет лучше для тебя! – голос старшего брата, всегда такой спокойный и далёкий, сейчас звучал совсем иначе. Странно предположить, что такое возможно, но Саске всем телом ощутил, как брат крепко обнял его. – И перестань встречаться со всякими мужиками, ты что совсем стыд потерял?

– Ты отнял у меня всё, что я любил, ты сделал всё, чтобы я тут страдал, ты бросил меня с отцом, который никогда и слова мне доброго не говорит, и после этого ты смеешь меня воспитывать?! Не звони мне больше! – на этот раз рука Саске не дрогнула. Его злость была настолько сильной, что когда он оборвал связь, швырнул телефон со всей дури в стену. К его радости титановый корпус отменно защищал мобильный от выкидонов своего хозяина.

Сай, который в это время стоял возле стола секретаря финансового директора, и мило флиртовал со скромной девушкой, вздрогнул от удара в стену.

– Видимо, у нашего важного начальника не сошёлся баланс, – усмехнувшись, сообщил дизайнер, хватая со стола девушки конверты для Саске. – Пойду его успокою

Войдя в кабинет без стука, Сай выбрал из почты один заинтересовавший его конверт и поднял взгляд на гневающегося Учиху. Саске сидел за столом, вплетя пальцы в волосы. Его взгляд был направлен в одну точку, и в этом взгляде читалась полная решимость кого-то покарать. Сай частенько заставал друга таким, поэтому и не подумал уходить, чтобы сберечь свою тушку от этого свирепого зверя.

– Что, опять наш ген. директор тебе не угодил? – дизайнер уселся на краю стола друга, положив перед ним письма, но заинтересовавший его конверт оставил в руках. – Интересно, что могли прислать в такой ажурной обёртке? Может, какое-нибудь любовное послание или… – Сай открыл конверт, не дожидаясь разрешения Саске, и достал из него открытку, – хм… – долго протянул он, увидев надпись. В этот момент Саске, наконец, обратил на него внимание и перевёл взгляд на открытку. – Это приглашение на свадьбу, – озвучил Сай.

– Свадьбу? Дай сюда! – Саске вырвал из рук друга открытку и быстро её раскрыл. Когда он прочитал запись внутри, то резко побледнел.

Саю редко приходилось заставать на лице друга хотя бы обычное удивление, а абсолютное ошеломление он вообще никогда не видел.

– Что… Что-то не так? – дизайнер не знал, что ему делать: налить другу воды или дать пощёчину, чтобы тот выбрался из этого непонятного транса.

Открытка выпала из ослабевших рук, а тело обмякло в кресле. Взгляд выражал полное недоумение, губы слегка приоткрылись, сердце быстро заколотилось в груди. Сай с изумлением наблюдал все эти переменны, задаваясь вопросом, что там такого написано, что Саске вмиг превратился в героя мыльной оперы. Он подобрал открытку.

– «Шисуи и Мотоко будут рады видеть вас на церемонии бракосочетания…» – прочитал дизайнер и кинул волнительный взгляд на друга. – Знаешь, думаю, такое событие определённо поможет тебе встряхнуться, а то меня уже подташнивает от твоей кислой мины, – Сай легко улыбнулся, похлопав друга по плечу, положил открытку на стол, слез со стола и, напевая что-то себе под нос, вышел из кабинета. Сейчас он действительно понял, что Саске лучше всего побыть одному.

Саске приехал на торжество вместе с отцом. Хоть Фугаку всё это совсем не нравилось, он не мог отказать своему брату в том, чтобы примерить их сыновей. Саске же не хотел идти не потому что, отец надумал их конфликт по понятным причинам, а потому что не желал видеть Шисуи. И когда их взгляды встретились, внутри всё оборвалось. Саске насильно сдерживал порывы убежать или кинуться к нему в объятья. Самое трудное – устоять перед его прикосновениями. Шисуи очень ласково, но незаметно для других погладил большим пальцем его руку. Саске сделал их рукопожатие более напряженным, сжав руку мужчины так сильно, что костяшки побелели. Конечно, для их отцов это всё выглядело «с натяжкой вежливостью», ведь они оба верили в историю придуманную Итачи.

Когда основная церемония закончилась, Шисуи под предлогом, что ему нужно в туалет, прошёл в комнату жениха, ключ от которой хранил в своём кармане на протяжении всей церемонии, а позже незаметно передал его Саске. Сердце мужчины трепетало в груди. Он не знал чего ждать от этой их встречи. Несколько раз передумывая, что они будут сейчас делать. Толи они кинутся в объятья друг другу, толи окончательно разорвут отношения, толи и вовсе будут молчать. Шисуи встряхнул головой и толкнул двери. Саске стоял к нему спиной, такой решительный и грустный. Его взгляд был направлен строго в пол, голова слегка опущена, руки сцеплены в замок за спиной.

– Тебе необычайно идёт этот фрак. Я и не думал, что отец одобрит мою идею сделать тебя шафером. Прости… – Шисуи приблизился к нему и обнял за плечи, губы сами потянулись к нежной коже шеи, всё внутри задрожало. Вроде Саске был здесь, рядом с ним, но Шисуи ощущал, как он прозрачен, словно он теряется на фоне общего интерьера.

– Это конец, да? – голос Саске дрогнул в конце фразы. Своей позы он так и не изменил.

Шисуи увидел ключ на тумбочке, схватил его и запер двери, оставив ключ в скважине. Потом он резко снял с себя пиджак и, бросив его на диван, кинулся к парню. Саске всегда сводил его с ума. Мягкий и нежный мальчик, всегда открытый для его ласк. Возвращаясь в прошлое Шисуи не мог найти того дня, когда полюбил… безумно полюбил этого парня. Сейчас ему казалось, что это произошло, когда он увидел его совсем маленьким.

Шисуи только исполнилось девятнадцать, и он впервые в своей жизни совратил парня. С того момента он долго жалел об этом. Саске ещё только четырнадцать: юный, красивый, наивный парень, следующий как хвостик за старшим братом. Шисуи наблюдал за ним. Ему нравился смех Саске, походка, даже школьная форма смотрелась на нём иначе.

Колледж Шисуи был в нескольких шагах от дверей старшей школы, где учился его маленький кузен. Он часто встречал его, по просьбе Итачи. Саске учился в престижной школе, и она располагалась в нескольких станциях метро от его дома. Так как Фугаку Учиха достаточно известная личность, его дети нуждались в охране. По крайней мере, так считал Фугаку. Чаще, Саске привозил и отвозил отец, иногда личный водитель их семьи, а иной раз Шисуи, у которого не было своего авто, но которому было не в тягость, проехаться с ним в метро.

В тот день он так же встретил кузена, и они уже было дошли до станции, когда Шисуи резко остановился и сосредоточено посмотрел на удивлённого парня.

– Мои родители в отъезде на пару недель, – ровным голосом сообщил Шисуи, смотря строго в глаза Саске. – Не хочешь в гости?

Ответ Саске был незамедлительным. Он тут же кивнул и улыбнулся. Шисуи вздохнул с облегчением.

Когда они ещё гуляли вместе с Итачи, Шисуи часто видел, что его взгляды не остаются без внимания. Саске так же смотрел на него. Как только Итачи отходил, оставляя их наедине, они поначалу смущённо смотрели друг на друга, потом начали робко касаться, ну а затем случился первый поцелуй.

В тот день, они уже вдоволь нацеловались, хотя им всё равно казалось мало. Теперь же, Шисуи сделал первый шаг к новому развитию их отношений, а Саске знал, на что идёт. В его возрасте уже начинают открыто обсуждать тему секса, да и время, уделяемое этим беседам, значительно превышает время, потраченное, на пустую болтовню о бытовых проблемах. Так что Саске осознавал, на что подбивает его брат и совершенно не препятствовал этому. Оба чувствовали, что на поцелуях вряд ли смогут остановиться.

Комната Шисуи была тщательно прибрана, кровать ровно заправлена, даже проведи рукой по мебели, и наверняка не обнаружится пылинки. Саске довольно улыбнулся – он любил порядок.

Сняв рюкзак, он осторожно поставил его на пол, рядом со столом. Затем он снял с себя пиджак, и так же аккуратно повесил его на спинку стула. Шисуи ничего не предпринимал, а лишь продолжал наблюдать за ним. Но, когда Саске расстегнул свою белоснежную рубашку и развязал галстук, Шисуи сорвался со своего места и заключил парня в крепкие объятия, потягивая носом аромат его кожи. Шисуи закрыл глаза, во всех деталях вспоминая заранее подготовленный план действий, но его прервал неожиданный поцелуй. Саске резко развернулся к нему лицом и стал ненасытно впиваться в губы кузена. В его голове уже давно всё перемешалось: стыд, неуверенность, страх, счастье, желание. Он быстрыми рывками снимал с Шисуи одежду, но на его руки мягко легла ладонь, когда очередь дошла до брюк.

– Прошу, не торопись, – прошептал Шисуи, словно боялся, что их могут услышать.

Саске кивнул и немного отстранился. Он сел на кровать и зазывно посмотрел на кузена, который не заставил себя долго ждать. Шисуи уложил Саске на спину, покрывая его грудь мягкими сухими поцелуями, тем временем борясь с пряжкой на ремне. Соски Саске набухли и сжались в маленькие точки. Шисуи обвёл каждый языком, затягивая в рот, и он впервые услышал стон с уст своего маленького брата. А когда его рука скользнула под резинку трусов и коснулась сочащейся головки члена, Саске удовлетворил его слух более глубоким и протяжным стоном.

Время подошло к непосредственной подготовке. Саске лежал на боку спиной к кузену, умеренно вдыхая и выдыхая воздух, пока Шисуи вводил в него свои пальцы. Его правая нога была согнута в колене, специально, чтобы парню было удобнее растягивать его. Саске безусловно читал о половых актах между мужчинами, но он даже представить не мог, какого это на самом деле. Не то чтобы ему было неприятно, просто ощущения не оправдывали его ожиданий.

Перевернув Саске не живот, Шисуи натянул на себя заранее подготовленный презерватив. Он обильно смазал себя смазкой, не желая причинять Саске боли, правда, это было неизбежно. Саске расслабился как смог, но Шисуи всё равно с трудом проникал в него. Сжав руками простынь и прикусив нижнюю губу, Саске старался не показывать своих ощущений, а низ его живота и особенно мышцы ануса резала сильная боль. Глаза защипало, но Учиха-младший быстро моргал не допуская возможности пролиться хотя бы одной слезинке. Затем он учащённо и шумно задышал носом, когда кузен медленно и осторожно нащупывал нужный ритм. Но боль только усиливалась, и уставший сдерживаться Саске низко хныкнул. Шисуи остановился и вышел из него, переворачивая парня на спину, и с пристрастием изучал его лицо. Он наклонился ближе, облизав измученную укусами нижнюю губу.

Подобрав под себя ноги Саске, Шисуи вновь вошёл. Теперь его движения стали более быстрыми. Он потянулся рукой к члену брата, быстрыми рывками поглаживая вдоль ствола. Саске часто задышал, выпуская на волю стоны и хныканья. В глазах скопились слёзы, и, спустя несколько минут, он полностью расслабился и улыбнулся. Теперь он чувствовал, как всё внутри трепещет, как приятно внизу живота, и как сильно хотелось, чтобы кузен двигался быстрее.

Шисуи выпрямил спину и стал резко и быстро вбиваться в податливое тело парня. Он закрыл глаза, которые покрыла белая пелена. Ему даже казалось, что ещё мгновение, и он потеряет сознание. Он уже ничего не слышал, полностью отдаваясь на волю новых ощущений.

Их первый раз занял много времени. Шисуи понял это, когда разглядел циферблат часов, одиноко висевших на стене. Саске надо быть уже дома и ужинать, но он выглядел измотанным. Шисуи впервые почувствовал вину за свои действия, но был, безусловно, счастлив, что подарил Саске много новых незабываемых ощущений – он кончил дважды.

– Да, Микото-сан, я за ним пригляжу. Не волнуйтесь, завтра он вернётся домой, – монотонным голосом сообщил Шисуи тёте по телефону. Мать Саске первая позвонила ему, с беспокойством интересуясь местонахождением её сына. К общему счастью любовников, на улице был ливень, казалось, даже сама погода, даёт им ещё немного времени побыть вместе.

С того дня, Саске приходил к кузену чуть ли не каждый день, они редко занимались любовью, чаще просто разговаривали и целовались. Для этих свиданий Саске разработал целую стратегию. Пары Шисуи заканчивались раньше занятий Саске в школе, но, несмотря на такой расклад, Саске был даже рад этому. По вторникам и четвергам из школы его забирал личный водитель, в понедельник и пятницу приезжал отец, а в среду за ним приходил Итачи. Но бывали дни, когда Итачи никак не мог его встретить, и тогда его провожал Шисуи. Это были самые любимые дни Саске. Уходить из школы раньше он себе позволить не мог – отец очень тщательно следил за его успеваемостью, которая во многих случаях зависела от посещения им уроков. Тогда Саске решил найти себе друга, который мог бы его прикрыть. Таким другом оказалась смышленая отличница, которая нацелилась на его сердце – Харуно Сакура. Она была единственной, с кем он более-менее общался, да и искать такого же надежного человека, не было времени. С Сакурой был заключен договор, в котором они как стороны обязались выполнять прописанные в договоре обязанности. Саске решил, что все четвертные контрольные и тесты будет сдавать сам вне зависимости от даты и времени их проведения, и будет играть роль её парня. В свою очередь Сакура, в моменты отсутствия Саске, для его прикрытия должна либо врать, либо писать за него возможные тесты или контрольные – так учитель будет считать, что Учиха присутствовал на уроке. Ему пришлось объяснить девушке причину его просьбы, и с тех пор она стала первым человеком, кто узнал о его ориентации. Ну а родители Шисуи иногда приходили домой поздним вечером, и у парней было ещё больше времени на поцелуи и секс.

Его план работал на ура, за два с половиной года его так никто и не поймал. Сакура отлично выполняла их договор. Как и ожидалось, на Саске никто особо не обращал внимания, даже когда обнаружили, что они с Сакурой встречаются – это играло большую роль для его плана. В Шисуи он души не чаял. Он был готов проводить в его компании круглые сутки, потому что, как показала практика, четыре часа с ним проходили как мгновение. Иногда им приходилось прятаться в подъездах – это чаще случалось, если Шисуи провожал его домой. Когда успеваемость Саске немного падала, он скрепя зубами отказывался от встреч и много времени убивал на подготовку, так, чтобы отец ничего не заподозрил.

На семейных торжествах, они незаметно ото всех уходили в какую-нибудь отдалённую комнату ненасытно обнимались и целовались. Саске тогда еле сдерживал смех.

Мысленно они оба, страшась, подозревали, что когда-нибудь их раскроют, или они сами не выдержат секретности. И этот день настал.

Саске всё чаще примечал, что поглядывает на других парней, и что ему нравится придумывать эротические сюжеты с ними в паре. Кузену он ничего не говорил, полагая, что и для него такое в порядке вещей, но вскоре парень сам ему сказал, как он ошибался. И сказал он это в тот самый день.

Они нежились в комнате Саске после страстного соития.

– Я ведь никогда не думал, что буду настолько увлечен отношениями с парнем. У меня такое впервые, и я не хочу что-то сделать не так. Ни с одной девушкой я не испытывал того, что было с тобой. Я люблю тебя, – Шисуи трудно было всё это говорить, не смотря на то, что они провели за разговорами достаточно много времени. Он всегда хотел довериться кому-то, рассказать, что у него на душе. Это было вовсе не первым его признанием, но сейчас оно звучало куда искреннее, чем раньше.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Шисуи, – Саске потянулся к губам кузена и услышал стук какого-то тяжелого предмета о пол. Он удивлённо раскрыл глаза, отпрянул от парня и уставился на дверь, в проёме которой стоял его старший брат.

Итачи оцепенел от увиденного. Он подозревал, что его братья уж слишком сдружились, но даже и представить не мог, что между ними много больше, чем просто дружба. Сейчас он видел, как они обнаженные обнимают друг друга, и его младший брат целует Шисуи. Это было для него ударом.

– Выметайся! – громко зарычал Итачи, яростно кидаясь к кровати и оттаскивая Шисуи от Саске. – А ты одевайся! Немедленно!

Саске побледнел. Ему, казалось, словно он уже мертв, и просто физически не способен исполнять команды брата. Он резко уставился в пол и слёзы покатились по его щекам. Всё же он был ребенком.

Шисуи резво надел на себя одежду, и когда очередь дошла до кофты, он просто схватил её и подошёл к Итачи.

– Я всё объясню! Он тут не причём, не кричи на него, Итачи, – голос Шисуи был очень слабым, почти глухим, но он продолжал умолять Итачи, оставить Саске в покое.

Раздался глухой удар, и Шисуи в мгновение оказался на полу, держась за живот. Итачи перешёл в наступление. Он избивал Шисуи с такой злостью во взгляде, что Саске не мог даже рот раскрыть, хотя ему было больно это видеть.

Не прекращая бить кузена, Итачи заставил Шисуи покинуть дом. На его лице и теле, казалось места живого не осталось – Итачи совершенно не жалел сил.

– Не смей больше приходить сюда, и к Саске больше не подходи! – это были последние слова, которые Шисуи услышал от лучшего друга, и с того момента прошло десять лет, как Итачи заговорил с ним вновь.

Вернувшись в комнату, где Саске до сих пор обнаженный сидел на кровати, Итачи швырнул в него рубашку и сильно ударил по столу.

– Как ты мог?! Ведь он – был моим лучшим другом… братом! – потом Итачи ушёл в свою комнату.

Саске оделся, на подгибающихся ногах дошёл до кухни и налил себе в стакан воды. Руки тряслись, и вода плескалась в стакане, но Саске пересилил себя. Спустя минуту его стошнило. В гостиной он встретился с братом, который в руках держал фотоаппарат.

– Я скажу родителям, что Шисуи избил тебя, а потом я избил его, и с этого времени ты не имеешь права с ним видеться, это ясно? – голос Итачи был грубым и пустым. Словно он говорил не с Саске, а сам с собой. Он положил камеру на диван и без предупреждения ударил Саске по лицу. По правде, он совершенно не хотел причинять ему боль, но это выглядело единственной возможностью, решить сложившуюся проблему.

После этого случая, Саске действительно перестал встречаться с кузеном, он даже не отвечал на его звонки. Так же, его любви к Итачи пришёл конец, всё, что он испытывал к брату – ненависть. Он прекратил «встречаться» с Сакурой, всё больше становился нелюдимым. В душе была пугающая пустота, в которой, со временем, он стал чувствовать себя вполне комфортно. Первые три месяца было очень больно, он даже не желал ходить в школу, закрывался в своей комнате и сидел в этом заточении, отказываясь от еды и питья. Мать кормила его насильно, а отец молчал. Он и раньше был не особо разговорчив, но теперь его даже не интересовала успеваемость младшего сына, будто он отрекся от него.

– Привет! Я хочу встретиться, – телефон дрожал в руке, да и голос был особо неуверенным, но Шисуи тут же отреагировал.

– Когда?

Вспоминая всё это, Шисуи ещё сильнее сжал парня в объятиях, слушая его ровные удары сердца. Саске знал, что всё кончено. Всё кончилось ещё в тот день, когда их увидел Итачи. Просто сам цеплялся за Шисуи, не позволяя ему жить. Эта обида на самого себя приносила такую боль, что Саске только в объятиях кузена почувствовал, что всё это время терпел её.

– Да, пожалуй, ты прав. Это действительно конец, – Шисуи отошёл от Саске, неохотно отпуская руки. Он уже давно решил отказаться от него, но так трудно было удержаться от прикосновений. Он закрыл глаза и поднял голову, хотелось кричать от раздирающей боли, но он молчал, слушая тихие шаги, затем скрежет ключа, вертящегося в скважине, ну и лёгкий щелчок открывающейся двери.

– Поздравляю, – голос Саске прозвучал на удивление звонко.

Шисуи кивнул, так и не повернувшись, и стал ждать, пока в коридоре окончательно не стихнут негромкие медленные шаги Саске.


End file.
